Your Place or Myspace?
by StrawberryStetson
Summary: At his wit’s end Joseph meets a new friend on Myspace. She has some advice on how to win the Queen over with some hilarious complications. Involves mud, a black eye, text messaging for dummies, and romance right out of a Cary Grant movie. Fly the “Real” l
1. Ch 1: Friend Requests

Title: Your Place or Myspace

Title: _Your Place or Myspace?_

Rated: _K+_

Pairing: _Joseph/Clarisse_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Princess Diaries or its characters. I do however own my own imagination and Hector Elizondo's smile! I don't own Myspace either but come on doesn't everyone have a page?_

Summary: _At his wit's end Joseph meets a new friend on Myspace. She has some advice on how to win the Queen over with some hilarious complications. Involves mud, a black eye, text messaging for dummies, and romance right out of a Cary Grant movie. Fly the "Real" lovebirds!"_

"You may enter my royal bed chamber." Mia said in response to the knock at her door.

"Darling! I'm so sorry I couldn't be here when you arrived. The parliament meetings run longer and longer these days. Lord Palimore sleeps through most of the meetings and then insists we repeat everything."

"No worries Grandma. I was just uploading pictures from the trip Lily and I took to New York City last month."

Clarisse sat down next to her granddaughter on the sofa, watching her clicking on different windows on the laptop.

"What is this?" Clarisse asked pointing to a screen with stars, sparkles, and a picture of Fat Louie.

"Myspace."

"You have your own place?" She asked confused.

"Sorta. This is my profile. You can design it with wallpaper, pictures, music videos and other fun stuff."

"And what are these smaller pictures down here?"

"Those are my top ten friends. This one is Lily, Charlotte, Joseph, Michael, and Jeremiah. And this one is Fat Louie. He is a popular kitty with 908 friends."

"Joseph has a space?"

Mia giggled understanding that her grandmother wasn't technologically savvy yet.

"Well he said he felt better if he knew I was protected online too so he setup a page for himself. He's really a computer whiz. Let me show you."

She clicked on the page and waited for it to load. The black background loaded first. There was a picture of a Harley that was blue with black stripes. His main image showed him on his Harley in his black leather jacket and shades, with a black bandana over his head. The user name listed was Shadow Racer. The song playing was "Layla" by Eric Clapton. He had a slide show going with pictures of Mia, Charlotte and his best friend Dominic Ragusa, his black lab named Spock, different motorcycles he owned or had owned, and some funny pictures he'd taken of himself with his cell phone trying to look serious.

"Interesting, and are these more pictures here?" She said pointing to the menu under his main photo.

Mia knew she was looking for pictures of herself. There were different albums mostly related to his slide show. Then there was an album with two crossed swords over it that read "For My Use Only"

"What's in this one?" Clarisse asked intrigued.

"I don't know. No one can get into it and he won't say what's in it either."

"Well one thing about Joseph, he's always been a private person. I'm not surprised that he has a secret picture album too."

"Hey Grandma, we could set you up a page."

"I don't think so. You know I'm not very good with computers."

"I could help you."

"No that's quite all right. I will just take the pleasure of seeing yours every so often. Now Maurice was promised a walk this afternoon. Would you care to walk with me? Joseph hasn't returned yet from Philligran."

"Let's roll."

_A month later….._

Joseph grabbed his laptop and sunk into his oversized bean bag chair. His dog Spock lay at his feet. He popped the pc card into his laptop and fired it up. His email was fairly uneventful just a joke from his sister and Shades security report from the previous week. He decided to pop onto Myspace. He hadn't had time lately and he wanted to see if Mia was fairing better in school. He smiled as he saw her comment.

_First day back at school and already I am ready to quit. Getting up at 6am is murder. At least they built a Java Junkie by my apartment otherwise I'd doze off in Spanish. How is Grandma? Tell Charlotte thanks for sending me rations. The lotion they make in Lavania is not like anything here. Fat Louie says he will comment you later. NM on Charlotte I will comment her page myself. I found a video of John Goodman singing from the movie Blues Brothers 2000 and I know she will drool all over the keyboard when she sees it. Tell Ragu I said hey and I'll text you later. Love you Joe-E lol_

Joe laughed but with mixed emotion. He hated that Mia was so far away. Pierre and Phillepe had been like his own sons and when Phillepe died he felt like part of him had died too. When Mia came into the picture as out of place as a rooster at a cow convention, he felt like the missing piece was restored. He had lost a son but gained a granddaughter.

Moving on to his friend requests he found one from a band called Dishwater Bubbles and another from Strawberry Sunsets. The picture was that of Grace Kelly. Intrigued he checked out Dishwater Bubbles and really liked their 70's sound and then over to Strawberry Sunsets. He laughed when he opened pics of her and found them all to be of Grace Kelly. Her profile suggested that she resembled Grace Kelly if she were alive today and that she loved men like Cary Grant. Cary had always been Joseph's favorite actor. He decided to add her to his friends. He sent a comment on her page.

_I am guessing that your favorite movie is "To Catch a Thief as it has Grace and Cary in it. I like your page. Thank for the add. My name is Joseph but you can call me Joe._

He submitted the request, played some online chess and then logged off.

"C'mon boy, let's go for a walk."

The dog stretched and then ran to Joseph's room. He returned with his leash in his mouth. It was the best trick Joe had taught him.

"If I thought you were any smarter, I'd have to question your motives." Spock sat patiently and wagged his tail.

Joseph wasn't sure if Spock enjoyed their walks more or if he did. What they both looked forward to was running into Clarisse and Maurice out on their walks. Today, neither of them would be disappointed.

"Hello Joseph. Hello Spock my sweet puppy dog." She said reaching for the black dog. "Did you enjoy your day off?"

"That's a two-sided question but yes mostly. Dom and went down to Bakerstown to race dirt bikes. I'm telling you the man is built like a refrigerator, but he sails in the air like he was Superman! Then we went over to Uncle Pauly's shop and helped him rebuild the engine of a 1966 Shelby Mustang. I think I might buy it. I love driving Mia's car. Anyway Dom and I parted company around five and I came home to walk my monster here."

"A full day makes it all seem grand. You race motorcycles? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Dirt bikes and only if you crash!" He said laughing.

The worry on her face spoke volumes.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you worry too much?"

"My mother."

"A smart AND beautiful woman!"

She knew what he meant and it made her blush slightly. She was going to say something in response when Spock and Maurice began chasing each other barking happily. Clarisse was knocked off her feet and Joseph's quick reflexes stopped her from going down. He helped her gain her footing and relished holding her for another minute.

"Silly dogs." She said trying to gain composure.

"I've always dreamt of holding you in my arms but that isn't quite what I expected." He didn't wait for her reaction. "C'mon Spock you big gorilla, lets go get some steak. Good night your Majesty."

Clarisse prayed he wouldn't turn around and he didn't but the smirk on his face was enough to light up the dark sky of Genovia.


	2. Ch 2: Picture, Picture

Sticky Notes- I thank you everyone for the reviews

Sticky Notes- I thank you everyone for the reviews. I have already written a lot of this story on paper so you won't have to wait long for it to unfold. My goal is show the friendship of Joe and Clarisse and people living with the burden of royalty but to examine them as people….They will do some uncharacteristic things but I hope you will find them fun and enjoyable…..Onyx 

Joe and Spock returned home to fire up the grill on the large deck in the back. He loved to barbeque and did it often during the spring and summer. Spock made no objections.

When Joseph started work at the palace he was only seventeen. He was given a suite in the palace not far from Clarisse's office. Ten years later, King Rupert presented Joseph with five acres of land south of the palace, across the brook as gratitude for exemplary service to the crown. Secretly, Joe knew that Rupert wanted him away from Clarisse when he was off duty. He couldn't blame the king. Clarisse was twenty-eight, gentle and refined but the chemistry between them even then was rebellious.

However much he regretted being separated from the object of his affection, he was grateful for a place of his own. Dominic, who was Joe's lifelong best friend from New York City, was all too eager to help build up the cottage. It consisted of three bedrooms, an enormous kitchen because Joseph loved cooking almost as much as Clarisse, a large den with an office and a cellar that he kept his exercise equipment in. The back deck was added a year later. From the deck he could see the town of Mertz and the ocean. It was as close to heaven as Joe could describe. Three years previous, he and Dom built a natural spring pool fifty feet from the house.

He cooked two big steaks on the grill, along with a baked potato and sugar peas over the fire. He prayed for the meal put in an extra thank you to God for his encounter with Clarisse, and he and Spock chomped at their steaks.

After he'd washed the dishes, he turned the laptop on and jumped to myspace. A new message had come from Strawberry Sunset.

Have you seen the movie Bringing Up Baby? I think Cary and Kate Hepburn are hilarious in that movie. You're correct, To Catch a Thief is in my top three favorites. Thank you for adding me as a friend too. I was looking over your pictures. You are a rather handsome fellow. Puerto Rican, am I correct? Do you get compared to Patrick Stewart at all? I think he's gorgeous as well. Speaking of gorgeous, I was drooling over your 1967 Mustang. Do you still have it? I think those questions should keep you busy. My name is Grace and it's nice to have someone to talk to. There are a lot of creeps on the internet. So far you look safe. TTYL

He laughed at the note and felt as if he'd found a nice new friend. He went to her page and read about her interests in music. She liked everything from Merle Haggard to The Eagles. She was fifty-four, which was a year older than he was. He current amount of friends were 33 and he hadn't yet made the top of the list. He clicked back to her message and clicked on reply.

_Bringing Up Baby, wow I haven't seen that movie in years. I am more a fan of the movie Notorious myself. I will re-watch that and get back to you. Handsome? I was going for dashing. LOL I'm only kidding. My granddaughter's friend referred to me as Shaft. (I guess you'd have to understand her humor) You are absolutely right. I was born in Cabo Rojo, Puerto Rico and lived there until I was almost seventeen. I then moved here to Genovia to apprentice architecture. I've been here ever since. I've learned nine different trades and speak two and a half languages. I say half because I understand French but have a hard time speaking it. Patrick Stewart, funny you should mention him. Something you might've missed on my page is my love of Star Trek. It's funny when you're bald you either get compared to Patrick, Kojack or Ben Kinglsey. I'm just leaning toward bowling ball shiny. I no longer have my Mustang or as I called her "Clara" ironically enough I drove her off a cliff. I was more agile in those days. I see you're from Brooklyn. My best friend Dominic is from the Bronx. He's not blood but he's as close to it as my other brothers. He owns a restaurant in Philligran (a small town in Genovia) called the Dancing Meatball. The neon sign outside is a picture of a gangster firing a tommy gun at a meatball. I'll send you a picture next time I'm down there. Nice to talk with you. By the way may I recommend the movie "Notorious?" Its another great Hitchcock flick. TTYL_

Joe sent the message and shut down his PC after checking his watch. It was close to 6:15 so he had time for a shower.

After the shower he changed into a pair of denim cutoffs, leaving his chest bare. He place his favorite black Harley Davidson baseball cap turned backward, on his head grabbed his Dr. Pepper (specially imported from the U.S.) and the phone and went out back to sit on the lounge chair on the deck. The phone rang in his hand.

"You're three minutes late tonight." He said.

"I'm sorry, I was on the phone with Mia and she was even more chatty as usual, if that's possible. She was talking about some called Xbox and a game with a guitar."

"Ah yes. I have that game as well. Very addictive."

"Well she was all excited and I couldn't get her to stop. Anyway how was your dinner?"

"Best steak in Genovia. You missed out…again. Spock is so full he won't even come outside with me. Lazy mutt." He laughed.

"You spoil him."

"He's never had dog food a day in his life. If he starts on kibble than so do I. He watches daddy very closely."

She laughed at his teasing manner.

"Are you in your pajamas yet?" He asked changing the subject.

"Indeed."

"All right. My bet tonight is on the purple satin with the golden monogram on it."

"Correct!" She said triumphantly.

"Really? I am on a winning streak. I guessed last night and the night before correctly too."

"You are my head of security. I half wonder if you can see me from there."

"Or you could very well be lying to me."

"I could but I'm not."

"Care to prove it?" He challenged.

"Are you coming over to see for yourself?"

"Not likely. Spock would not approve of me keeping late hours at the palace. And even if I did, not a good idea, both of us in pajamas could be dangerous."

"What do you propose?"

"Send me a picture with your new cell phone."

"You know how inept I am at these things."

"I knew you'd say that. Check your email I sent you the instructions. I'm hanging up now. When I get the picture I will call you back."

He laughed knowing she'd gone pale at his suggestion. He was patient with her and was determined to help her learn technology.

Ten minutes later a message came on his phone from "My Love" This was the name he called her in his phone list. Her picture revealed the pajamas and a shy smile. He took one of himself with a thumbs up and sent it back. He ran inside for another soda and got comfortable again before re-dialing her.

"What is that on your shoulder?" She asked immediately.

"A tattoo."

"You have a tattoo?"

"I have three."

"Three?"

"Yes the one on my shoulder is a black wolf growling fiercely with red eyes. She is protecting her cubs. The second is on my back. It's an eagle dressed in biker gear with a black Harley shirt and a bandana. The third is on my right chest muscle."

"Why didn't you describe that one?"

"Too personal."

"Is it vulgar?"

"There is nothing on my body that is vulgar, Clarisse."

"Then why is it so personal? Is it an old girlfriend's name?"

"Not exactly. Leave it alone I'm not going to tell you. He laughed. There is only one way to see it and when you want to come over I'll kick Spock off your side of the bed."

He hadn't meant sex. All he had wanted was to hold her. But no less he could feel her blush through the phone.

"I-I-I…"

"I'm sorry Clarisse. I wish you could trust me."

"Trust was never the problem Joseph. I'm the Queen of Genovia. I can't just pretend to be someone else for the sake of sleeping with you."

"Do you really think that I'm that shallow? Would I deny that I want to hold you in my arms all night? Of course not! You're the most beautiful woman in the world. And you have the heart and soul to match it. I want to see that part of your soul that you don't share with anyone."

"And what would the people of Genovia say?"

"Last time I looked, there were no movie cameras setup in my house. And I think this country would be happy to see you smile."

"I do smile."

"No the Queen of Genovia smiles. My Clarisse hasn't smiled since her son died."

"You try losing a son, see how well you do."

"I did."

"What?"

"You forget that I knew those boys all their life. You and King Rupert might have produced them but I loved them. They were like my sons."

"I'm sorry Joseph. You are right. My boys adored you and even now Pierre asks about you. And now you are good to Amelia. I guess it's me who isn't ready."

"Yes I know. I'm not trying to push you. I'm being selfish and I'm sorry."

"On the contrary, you are the most unselfish man I know."

"Thank you. With that I'm going to bed. Goodnight Darling Clarisse."

"Sweet dreams."

"Only if you are in them. Goodnight."

If he only knew how often Clarisse fought off the urge to run to him. For now she had to take the lonely silence of her royal throne.


	3. Ch 3: Bringing Up Clarisse

Sticky Notes- Hey all

Sticky Notes- Hey all! Yes I know one mystery after the other. I assure you however that the secret tattoo on his chest is related to the mystery photo album on his Myspace. With that said…..forward we go….thank you all for the sweet and detailed reviews! Onyx

Joseph went to bed but found little rest. Much to the groan of his favorite dog, he climbed out of bed and headed for his laptop. He turned his chess game on but found he was unable to concentrate enough to win. He considered going out for a jog but opted for a movie instead. He pulled out the DVD case that contained all his Cary Grant movies and removed Bringing Up Baby from its sleeve.

The movie lightened his spirit. Cary was brilliant as the bumbling scientist and Kathryn Hepburn did well at antagonizing him. What he loved especially was that they were together and in love by end of the movie. It was always that way with Cary's movies. Joseph put a lot of stock in them because he always thought of he and Clarisse that way. He'd had to endure his youth, her marriage, their careers, and entwined in all of it, their growing friendship and love. Their story would have a happy ending if only he could break her out of her royal state of mind.

With the movie ended and Joseph still feeling wide awake, he logged into Myspace to thank Grace for recommending the movie. He was excited to see the word "online" under her name. He had an idea. Quickly he messaged her.

"Hey it's Joe. Are you there?"

He refreshed the page four times and finally….

"Hi Joe! Yes I'm here."

He replied. Do you use Myspace's messenger?"

Refresh five times…..

"Yes my name is Strawberry Devlin"

He quickly added her. He used Dr. WolfBlood.

DrWolfBlood: Hi there!

StrawberryDevlin: Joe! Hi it's nice to finally "meet" you!

DWB: Likewise. I just logged in to thank you for recommending Bringing Up Baby. I just watched it.

SD: Oh really? I absolutely love it. I love the line where he says "I suddenly went gay all of a sudden!" It wasn't that he said it but he was in that pink fluffy robe and he jumps a mile in the air. Too funny!

DWB: I laughed hard at that. I love the dog and the fact that he ran off with the dinosaur bone. Sounds like something Spock would do.

SD: I had a dog like that; his name was Brooklyn. He was a big brown and white pitbull with a heart of gold. But he loved to play hide and seek with my stuff.

DWB: So no dogs now?

SD: No Brooklyn had to be put down he was sixteen and could hardly walk. Now I have Rocky my cat and she is good enough. Is Spock your only dog?

DWB: Yes, I had a Boston Terrier named Bones but I brought him to a baseball game that we did for charity two years. This little girl named Sierra who had down syndrome saw him and they fell in love with each other. Her grandmother told me that Sierra had a dog that got hit by a car and she became very isolated. They tried to get her a new dog but she wouldn't respond to it. She and Bones played for hours. After the game I told her grandmother that Bones could stay with Sierra if I could come take both of them out occasionally.

SD: I'm in tears over here! What a beautiful heart you have! Do you still see them?

DWB: Once a week. Dom and I go over and pick them both up and we go all over the place. Sierra is so intelligent and loves so completely. She calls Dom Spaghetti. He adores her. I just saw her yesterday in fact. Her grandfather works on cars so we went down to help him work on a Mustang Shelby. Sierra came with Rose, her grandmother ,and brought us lasagna.

SD: Do you have a picture of Sierra?

DWB: Yes, here I will post it on your comments. Hold on one sec

He quickly scanned the picture of her taken in school that year. A few minutes later he had it posted.

DWB: There you go.

SD: Oh Joe she's adorable! How old is she?

DWB: Just turned fourteen.

SD: An angel. I will keep her in my prayers

DWB: Thank you. She means the world to me.

SD: Do you ever consider getting a new dog?

DWB: Eventually. I want a black and grey English bulldog but I haven't found one yet. When I do I already have a huge dog run in the back. Spock is only a couple years old so he needs a buddy.

SD: Hey speaking of Mustangs. What was that comment you made about driving your Mustang off a cliff?

DWB: The engine blew on it. Dom and I tried for months to get parts and repair it. Shelby engines are hard to find. One night after trying for hours to repair the block, Dom stood up and threw his wrench to the ground. He said we were dishonoring the car because we were improvising on parts. He convinced me to give her one last ride in glory and send her off in style.

SD: I'm intrigued…go on

DWB: We towed her down to Hillsong Ridge. Dom brought his Bronco complete with crash bar on the front. We got her up to forty-five miles an hour and a few feet from the ridge I jumped out and let her go. I got pictures of her crashing and exploding into flames. If you go down there now, she's still down there in pieces.

SD: You nearly drove yourself off a cliff?

DWB: Nah, I used to chicken race when I was seventeen. We'd drive old cars down to a cliff, race and whoever stayed in the car the longest before jumping out won the race.

SD: A heart of gold with a daredevil personality. I'll have to think on that one.

DWB: I was much younger than. Don't worry. The wildest thing I've done lately is race my dirtbike.

SD: Sounds like fun. Unless of course you crash lol

He eyed the screen for a moment, remembering that that had been the comment he made to Clarisse. He really liked Grace. She talked and thought a lot like him.

SD: So you live in Genovia. What do you do there?

DWB: Ever hear of Queen Clarisse Renaldi

SD: Oh yes! She seems like a woman you want to know personally. I think she's lovely.

DWB: She is lovely, both inside and out. She is nothing like the queens of England or other parts of Europe. She's generous, intelligent, and open-minded when it comes to the needs of the country. She's made more contributions to children then any woman I know. And if I daresay she's really a good friend too.

SD: And you have been with her for how long?

DWB: Since I was seventeen. My father was good friends with Clarisse's father. He was an architect. In fact, her father designed the palace. Conrad was his name. We came here when I was sixteen so I could see it. I had always been fascinated with architecture and castles especially. Dad put he and I on a plane and we stayed here for two weeks. Clarisse had just gotten married at the time. I wanted to follow her everywhere though. She was amazing! Still is…

SD: So your dad let you stay?

DWB: No, he wanted me to finish high school, which I was doing early anyway. He knew how badly I wanted to stay. Although I'm not sure he knew of my crush on her Majesty. When I graduated he handed me a package privately away from my mother. Inside there was a key to a suite, a plane ticket, keys to a car and enough money than any seventeen- year- old boy should be allowed.

SD: And so you came to Genovia?

DWB: Not yet. I told him I wanted to take a trip to the states before I came to work. He agreed and sent me to New York. The first night I got mugged in Central Park. This mountain of a man shows up while this guy is beating me up. Sends a solid punch in the guy's stomach and helps me up. He tells me God told him to rescue me.

SD: Dominic?

DWB: None other. He was eighteen and living with his cousin cause his parents moved to Rome and he didn't want to go.

SD: So what happened?

DWB: We hung out all week. He showed me the best places in the city and how to fight. Mostly how to box and tackle people lol. By the end of the second week I was packed up and ready to go to Genovia. But I was crushed. I have five brothers and four sisters. I am close to all of them. But this guy was closer than that. I bought him a ticket to Genovia, left it totally open. I left from LaGuardia airport and he was still in the lobby.

SD: Oh no!

DWB: A week later he shows up saying that if he doesn't come up here and watch my back, I might get the tar beat out of me again. He moved in with Conrad and Estelle. We both became his apprentices learning not only architecture but cooking too. Estelle, Clarisse's stepmother was a master of the kitchen. She was also the most beautiful and wonderful lady. Clarisse's mother lived in a house down in Clanter's Cove. Clarisse had a hard time trying to win her love. Fortunately Estelle adored her.

SD: And did you see much of Clarisse?

DWB: I lived on the palace grounds because in addition to architecture, I was learning security and combat under Master Mai-Yoto. He was her head of security at the time. I learned karate and judo in addition to combat in war.

SD: Gracious! You were busy. And it sounds like you are talented as well.

DWB: I just had good instructors and people that loved me. And all of it happened because of my father. He's my hero.

SD: Still alive?

DWB: Yes. He's 95 and could still out do any of his boys.

SD: All this is fascinating but I keep seeing a repeated theme so forgive me if I sound blunt.

DWB: I'm ready

SD: You had a crush at 17 correct?

DWB: I guess you could call it that

SD: And now?

DWB: As I said earlier. We are good friends.

SD: And what you didn't say was, you are over the moon in love with Clarisse aren't you?

He stared at the screen as if it had suddenly come alive and reached out to eat him.

SD: Sorry did I cross a line? I have a tendency to be nosy.

DWB: No you didn't. I was just a little surprised that you said it. Yes to be honest I do love her. I thought I would grow out of it as the years went on. She was married and way out of my league, but you'd never know that. King Rupert would leave for weeks at a time. In Genovia it's a law that the queen cannot accompany the king on business trips because she is follow-up to the throne if something happens to him. It's like when 9-11 happened in New York. They separated Cheney and Bush because if something happened to Bush, Cheney was next in line.

SD: Right. It makes sense.

DWB: During those times I was shadowing Master Mai-Yoto but he was also curious to see how I would do alone with her. He called it testing. Boy was it ever! I had a hard time keeping myself in check during those times. We would sit and talk for hours about the things kids of our age were doing, new fads and music crazes. My crush and teenage lusts faded but they soon gave way to love. Everyday that goes by it grows stronger and stronger.

SD: I read though that the king died a few years ago. Nothing has happened since then?

DWB: Stolen moments I guess you could call it

SD: But why haven't you confessed your love?

DWB: I have many times. At first I hung back because the king died and within months of that her son was killed in a car accident. He was the heir to the throne. She took his death so hard. Then we had to go to San Francisco to meet her granddaughter who will become queen in a few short years.

SD: And now?

DWB: She won't let herself be loved.

SD: Are you pushing her on a sexual level?

DWB: We've joked about things but no. I would give my right arm if she would just let me hold her. I want her to see me as the man that loves her, not her head of security.

SD: Sounds to me like you need different circumstances.

DWB: We can't stop being who we are, Grace.

SD: No, what I meant is taking the fish out of the bowl and putting it in the ocean. She's been the queen since she was a teenager. Maybe she just needs to be Clarisse.

DWB: How do you propose I do that?

SD: Plan something that you like to do and include her in it. But something completely different than a queen would do. Something adventurous and crazy that will allow her to open up and see herself as a woman not just a queen.

DWB: I don't know that she would go for something like that

SD: In her entire life that you've known her, she has never acted out in rebellion?

He thought of this for a moment and laughed out loud.

DWB: Indeed she has. I'd nearly forgotten.

SD: All right well I want to hear the story but we will have to save it for later. Right now I need to head home as work has finally ended.

DWB: Me too. I'm beat. Ok wonderful Grace. I will join Spock who has most assuredly taken up my entire king sized bed. Will you be on tonight?

SD: I work the late shift so yes I am on tomorrow and then off for two days. Keep me posted on your progress. Afterall I love a good love story with a happy ending.

DWB: Goodnight Grace.

SD: Goodnight Senor Joe lol.

He signed off and stretched. He was shocked that they had spent nearly two hours talking. He had a plan and luckily enough it involved Spaghetti. He walked down the hall to his room and just as he had said, the dog lay diagonal across the bed. Joe chuckled and pushed him to the side. When he climbed in this time he said a silent thank you to God for both Clarisse and now Grace. He fell immediately into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Ch 4: The Fire Starter

Joseph awoke at nearly 9am. Spock had disappeared from the bed so he knew that he probably went to hunt raccoons in the woods just beyond his cottage. He had a large doggie door so Spock could travel as he pleased. He had never misbehaved himself from what Joseph could see and he always came running when he whistled for him. Sometimes he'd go to the back door of the kitchen and Niles would give him scraps.

He rolled over and stretched smiling at the picture of Clarisse he kept on his nightstand. Recalling the conversation he had had with Grace the night before, he reached for his phone. Then he realized that Charlotte would be in a parliament meeting with Clarisse and he couldn't call her. This was the reason he hadn't needed to be to the castle by his usual 6:30am. He sent Charlotte a quick text to call him when she got out and then dialed another number.

"Good Morning Hot Stuff!" The cheerful says.

"Good Morning yourself Princess! How was school today?"

"Boring. If I have to sit through one more boring astronomy lecture, I think I might gag. Oh and you'll love this one. Mr. Nalgene says Jesus lives on Mars."

"Well I'm not surprised. Last week he said God was a brand of toothpaste. Don't you listen to him Mia. No one can take that peace away from you. It's amazing to me how someone that intelligent can be so weak in his heart but what can we do but pray for the guy right?"

"Yup I agree. In the meantime I guess I better increase my caffeine intake. So what's new? Why aren't you sauntering after Grandma?"

"She had a parliament meaning and you know I don't look good in those wigs."

Mia laughed as she imagined Joe looking like George Washington.

"Are you still coming home in two weeks for summer vacation?"

"Yes! And it's two weeks too long in my opinion."

"Good I got something of interest to invite you to. You sitting down?"

"Shoot."

Joseph quickly outlined the details of his plan. Mia interrupted every so often with "shut up" or "no way!"

"Hold on I got Charlotte on the other line. I'm gonna conference us."

"Charlotte?"

"Hey Joseph. That meeting was nightmare."

"Not for me I got to sleep in. By the way, the Princess is on the phone with us."

"Hey Char!"

"Princess, hi!"

"Good, now that I have two out of three of my favorite girls on the line. I want to fill you in on what Mia and I have been discussing. You ready Charlotte?"

"Shoot!" Mia and Charlotte exclaimed together.

Joe laid out the plans; start to finish. He had to stop several times to wait for girlish giggles to subside. His affections weren't new to either of them.

"All right I will get on my half right now. Her Majesty is having lunch and tea with the Ladies of the Carnation Coronation Committee so I have a few hours to go see Dominic." Charlotte said.

"Uh-oh…..My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble hey-la hey-la her boyfriend's back, he's kinda big and he's awful strong." Mia sang.

"Princess!!" Charlotte shouted.

Joe and Mia also knew that Charlotte had a huge thing for the Big Ragu himself. Dominic called himself the John Goodman of Italians. It wasn't a far cry. He was 6'3" and 350 + pounds. You'd never guess it by the way he moved but Charlotte adored every inch of him.

"I'm getting off the phone now. Princess I'll text you later. Joe her Majesty wants you at the palace but 2:30. Bye."

As soon as she hung up Mia started to giggle again.

"How long has she known Dom?"

"Since she was twenty-two and he was thirty-three. She had the biggest crush on him. She used to beg me to take her with me when I went to see him. He never seemed to pay a whole lot of attention to her until one day he just announces that any guy that came within five feet of her, he would flatten. They've been in love with each other now for I don't know how long. Seems a shame that neither will make a move and yet they are always on the phone or going out."

"Sounds like a certain other couple I know."

"Hey cuidado mi jita." He said in Spanish meaning "Be careful my daughter."

"Don't go all Cuban on me now."

"Puerto Rico."

"Whatever the point is you and Grandma are meant for each other just like Luke and Laura or Victor and Nikki or John and Marlena."

"Didn't I tell you to stop watching soap operas? Last time you were here I began to think Luke and Laura were on the cleaning crew you talked about them so much."

"Uh-huh, lie all you want. Charlotte ratted you out. She caught you watching it in the maid's kitchen."

"I got caught up in the Cassadine affair. Nevermind."

"Yeah, busted! Anyway you and Grandma need to be together and I'll do whatever it takes to help as will Charlotte who is still on the line."

"All right I'm going." Came her voice. "And I'm not in love with Dominic I just like the way he talks. Bye." She said.

"Goodbye Princess. See you in two weeks. Te Amo Meja."

"Te Amo Jose." She said with a giggle and hung up.

Joseph donned his typical black trousers, black military books, and a black ribbed t-shirt. The warmer months were upon them and his favorite leather jacket hung delicately in the closet. He popped in a couple pieces of gum, placed his sunglasses over his eyes and headed to the palace.

He walked into the gazebo where the ladies were all stationed around a table. All the women turned to look at him and it made him slightly uneasy like they were sizing him up.

"Good afternoon Your Majesty." He said coming up the two steps.

"Hello Joseph. If you're here then it must be time for my meeting with Lord Davidson."

"Indeed ma'am."

"Ladies I had a wonderful time with all of you but duty calls. Feel free to enjoy the gazebo and the refreshments until you are ready to dismiss. Mr. Henry will see you to your rides." She said goodbye to Harriet, Margaret, Flora, Kathryn, and Pearl one by one and left with Joseph.

"Thank you." She said when they were out of range.

"Of course." Truth be told she didn't have any appointments. Joseph often came to her rescue when parties and meetings ran long.

"It isn't that I don't enjoy their company but they all gossip and talk about they inadequacies of their husbands and I find it rather dull."

"I too find garden parties dull." He said jokingly.

"Have you eaten yet? All Maurice makes when the ladies are here are cucumber salads and BLT sandwiches. I need some real food. Care to join me in my suite for lunch? I'll have Maurice send up some of those barbeque sandwiches he's famous for."

"Send for Dr. Pepper and you have yourself a deal."

Half an hour later they were deep in barbeque and talks about Mia. Larry the guard that stood by her door opened and entered.

"Your Majesty you have a guest, a Mr. Dominic Ragusa."

"Please send him in." She said getting up.

"Clarisse! How are you sweetheart?" The big man said picking her up off the floor and crushing her in a hug.

"Dominic! I've missed you and your cooking."

"I thought that so I brought you some Baked Ziti and some Devil Dogs. Both made fresh this morning."

"I will have to hide these from Joseph. Last time I only got a half of a piece of the entire dozen you sent over."

"You told me to help myself. You didn't say I had a limit."

"Hey if this mongrel touches them this time you call Ol' Ragu and I'll break all his bones."

"Maybe I'll hire you to protect me." She said with a wink at Joe.

"I might do that when I retire. Hey listen I got something to throw your way."

"Very well. Go on."

"You know Joe and I run the Road Hog Piglets Squad. This is the organization that I formed where the Rain Riders Motorcycle Club pairs up with kids that have life-threatening illnesses. Then we take them out on the bikes two weekends a month."

"Yes I know all about it. Joseph shows me pictures of the children. They are darling. It's a noble cause fair Dominic."

"I love kids. I want hundreds of them. Incidentally don't mention that to Charlotte. I plan on telling her about wanting a big family when she is on our 10th child."

"Good heavens!" She said blushing.

"Anyway, lately the kids have been talking a lot about you after they saw you and the Princess on tv. They all want to meet you."

"That's a lovely idea. When do we see them?"

"You ain't heard it all yet."

"Oh?"

Joseph smirked at the obvious discomfort on the part of his friend.

"I lost a bet with the kids the other day. I told them I could eat a three-foot sub in ten minutes. Didn't happen I had breakfast with Charlotte that morning."

"What did you lose?"

"Well Michael, one of our oldest boys with leukemia has always wanted to see a live volleyball game. He said if I lost that I had to convince you to play in the charity game in two weeks."

"For the children I could do that. I used to play when I was younger."

"In the mud."

"Mud?"

"I gave the kids the chance to pick the sport for the game. They chose mud volleyball."

"Your Majesty Charlotte convinced Sebastian and Shelia, along with Mia to play in the tournament."

"It seems I have no other alternative. All right Dom. I'll be there."

"I love you Sugar!" He thundered. "Joe you better propose to her soon. Some sweet talker's gonna steal her away."

Clarisse's glare shot to Joseph's face. He was grinning ear to ear.

"Well I gotta head back to my hash joint. The kids would really like it if you would take pictures before the game with them."

"I can do that for them."

"Great! See you soon. Joe see you later you old dog." And with that he was gone.

"Why are you staring at me like the little boy who just ate the last cookie from the jar?"

"I found it funny that he told me to marry you and let I can't get close enough to kiss you."

"You're not as smooth as you think, I suppose."

He moved closer to her until he was within breathing distance. She didn't falter but immediately put her hands up to keep him from coming too close. He caught her hands in his own. They stared eye to eye. The look in his eyes made the nerves dance in her stomach.

"Don't." She said barely audibly.

"You challenge a man like me, what do you think will happen?"

I wasn't trying to make anything happen. I just commented.

He saw the fear in her eyes but also a longing. Her fingers had curled around the soft cotton of his shirt. She wanted the kiss, he was certain of it. In anticipation she licked her lips. So softly he brushed his lips across hers, then squeezed her hands and left the room.

"Oh Joseph, the fire's you start." She said quietly.

Fire was exactly what Joseph was thinking. Time for a swim before he shattered. He couldn't wait to see her in the mud and like it or not she was going down. He smiled and walked on.


	5. Ch 5: Far Out Of Her Element

Sticky Notes: Thanks to all of you who have entertained me so with your responses

Sticky Notes: Thanks to all of you who have entertained me so with your responses! I wanted to apologize for all the typos in the last chapter. I had a short time to type and I didn't want to keep you waiting. This chapter is CRAZY!! I would highly recommend downloading the song "Come On Back To Me" by Carlene Carter for this chapter so you can envision the hilarity a little better…..Onyx 

Clarisse went back to her suite after ensuring Joseph had left. She checked the clock on her desk and noted that she had a few hours till her conference call with Lord Monroe of Stockholm and Lord Isitstein of Berlin. The last thing she wanted to do was work on paperwork after the tender kiss she had shared with Joseph. Her stomach clenched everytime she envisioned the feel of his breath on her lips.

She loaded up her laptop and turned the radio on. The music was Spanish and Clarisse knew that sometimes Luna, the woman that cleaned her suite, would turn the radio on. She began to flip through channels. Then a woman's voice caught her. The music wasn't typical of what she listened to but the beat was catchy as were the words.

_Why does love have to hurt so bad,_

_To drive a man downtown every night_

_I tell ya somethin' ain't right_

Something's real wrong

_In the mornin' when I wake up_

_You'll still be gone._

Clarisse abandoned her Mah-jong game and began to walk around the room. Without realizing it she began to sway her hips and clap her hands. Then she kicked off her shoes.

_Come on back to the one who really loves you baby_

Come on back to me

_Come on back to the one who really cares baby_

_Come on back to me._

By the third chorus she was singing along. She might be the queen to everyone else but alone and in her heart she was just Clarisse. How she wished for time to remove the royal persona and just be herself.

The song ended and the DJ began to speak.

"You're listening to GCWY Genovia's own Radio Cowboy. That was Carlene Carter singing "Come On Back To Me. Up next we have Chris Ledoux, followed by Dolly Parton and then the Oak Ridge Boys, but first some events coming up this month."

Clarisse quickly wrote down the name of the song she had just heard and sat down to play Mah-jong still listening to the DJ.

"Saturday, May 17th join Radio Cowboy live from Granny Smith Beach for the 1st Annual Mud For Miracles Volleyball Game sponsored by the Rain Riders Motorcycle Club, The Dancing Meatball Restaurant in Philligran and your own Radio Cowboy. Admission is 10 all proceeds go to support the Road Hog Piglets Squad and cancer research in Genovia's Triad Children's Center. The game starts at noon, food, prizes, music, and games for the kids. With special guest the Queen of Genovia herself, Queen Clarisse Renaldi. Don't miss Mud For Miracles. Logon to our website for more details at ."

Clarisse stared at the radio for a moment and then picked up the phone on her desk.

"Why is it you are always calling when I am standing here dripping wet? If I didn't know better I would think you could see me from your window." Joseph chided.

"Why is it you are always wet when I call you?" She chided back. "I have a question. What is this I hear that the volleyball game I agreed to not one hour ago is publicized all over the radio?"

"I didn't know you listened to GCWY."

"It happened to be on. That's besides the point."

"Why are you so surprised? This is a charity event. The point is to raise money for the kids. How do we do that without inviting people and advertising?"

"I suppose you're right but you might've told me."

"And see you welch? Not a chance!"

"I beg your pardon! A queen never welches."

"Really? Care to make a bet on that?"

"Let's hear it." She challenged.

"A cook off."

"You must enjoy losing quickly and severely. You forget that I am a gourmet chef amongst other things." She prided.

"Agreed but wasn't it you who said, and I quote, I don't know what manna from Heaven tastes like but if it was anything like your spinach casserole, I'd walk the desert like Moses for forty years too!"

"Oh that is completely unfair! I had wine that night!"

"No you didn't. You broke the bottle in my sink. We had grape juice in wine glasses that night. Face it you love my Puerto Rican sizzle, to say the least."

"All right I do like your cooking, but if this is a bet then someone else is doing the judging, am I correct?"

"Correct, we'll have the kids from the Piglets come over and eat. We won't tell them who prepared what. They can decide."

"Seems fair. What are the terms?"

"If I win you agree to a date with me outside the palace walls. Just you and me and no limits."

"I hardly call that fair terms!" She countered.

"Then you better cook exceptionally well, your Majesty."

"Fine. Then if I win you show me the tattoo on your chest and tell me the story of it."

"That works for me."

"Good. Now if you don't mind Charlotte just returned and I need to speak with her."

He chuckled but agreed. He waited for her to hang up and after a minute realized that she had put the phone down on the receiver but hadn't quite hung it up. He had nothing better to do at that moment so he continued to listen.

"Charlotte, I need your help. Remember there was a special song I needed for the Prime Minister's birthday celebration?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I need you to find me another song. Can you find this one please?" She asked handing Charlotte the paper.

"Yes I can do that right here from your computer. I left the program there."

Joseph heard idle chatter while Charlotte must have been looking for the song.

"Is this it?" She asked playing the song.

"You are a dear, Charlotte. Yes that is the one."

"All part of my job."

"And you are good at it. Tell Emily I'll take dinner in my room later tonight and you may have the rest of the day off. I hear there's a certain fellow in Philligran who wants to see more of you."

Charlotte became flushed with embarrassment but she thanked the queen and left. Joe laughed quietly thinking of the look on Charlotte's face. He heard the door shut and the song come on. He got a kick out of her new interest in the song. She played it nine times and by that point they both had the words memorized. Joseph heard the resounding words of his new online friend.

_Maybe she needs to be taken out of her element._

He kept the earpiece attached to his ear. By this point she was at least eleven times into the song. When he got to the door, he dismissed Roger, unlocked her door with his key and entered. The smile crossed his lips quickly. She was up on the sofa, dancing out the words, her eyes closed and her back mostly to him. She was singing.

_Women are fools when it comes to you_

(yeah no kidding, Joe thought to himself)

_They gotcha doin things you can't undo_

_Like the chain of heartaches around your neck_

_Give enough rope and they'll hang you yet!_

_Come on back to the one who really loves you baby_

_Come on baaaaaaaaaa!!_

Joseph was laughing so hard that he nearly dropped her after having just pulled her down into his arms.

"What is wrong with you?" She shouted over the music.

"I came to dance with you. Now you can get mad or we can start the song over and we can do it from the beginning."

She glared at him, completely fuming.

"Why are you so intent upon changing our relationship lately?"

"Why are you so intent on keeping it the way it has been?"

She threw her hands in the air and walked out of her suite, turning off the music on the way out.

"Where are you going?" He asked from behind her.

"Away from you. I can't think clearly."

He followed her down to the kitchen, not out of anger but in fear that he had hurt her. Niles, Pierre, and Maurice her cooking staff were all in the kitchen putting finishing touches on that evening's meals for the palace.

"Joseph, just go away." She whispered sharply greeting her staff.

"Not until you answer my question." He shot back.

"Excuse me. Can you gentlemen give her Majesty some time alone in the kitchen? You may all go to supper early." Charlotte said immediately taking charge of the situation. Her pocketbook draped over her shoulder.

The men agreed and walked out, as did Charlotte.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I just wanted to dance with you. You never had a problem dancing with me before."

"Why didn't you ask? Why did you charge in?"

"Why can't you be impulsive?"

"Do I look like the impulsive type to you?"

"You used to be."

"When?"

"Before you decided to bury your joy with your son! Before you decided that you couldn't be yourself anymore. Just because you're the queen doesn't mean you can't have a life too."

"Phillepe has nothing to do with this. You're selfish and you want what I can't give you!"

"Who are you kidding here?"

"We can't all be motorcycles and tattoos and weekend adventures Joseph."

"I'm more than that Clarisse. I'm not just some guy that follows you around. You have servants for that. I'm the man that has been your friend since we were kids! I'm the man that picked up all the pieces when the king died and then your son. I'm the man that pledged my life to protect you but most of all I'm the man in love with you! I'm not in love with the queen, or her tweed jackets or her procedures, I'm not in love with the crown and I'm not in love with the royalty that you line up with. I'm in love with you Clarisse. You and only you are the woman that dances in my arms and in my heart. Why do you insist on pushing me away all the time?"

"Because you come in where I don't want you. You parade around like you have some sort of claim staked in my heart. I'm not going to give up being a queen and run off with you Joseph. You have to leave things alone until I can decide if I'm ready."

"Fine I'll leave you alone if you really want that. Your mother died bitter and alone at sixty, Clarisse! It looks like you might follow along in that line."

The look was priceless. There was regret, realization, anger, and surprise all in one look. Without another thought she picked up a plate with a double chocolate mousse cake on top of it and flung it at him with all her might. He stared at her in awe but quickly recovered. He picked up a plastic bowl full of potato salad and threw it right back at her.

"You pompous bull!" She shouted and threw a tray of warm cupcakes that he was unable to completely dodge.

"Pompous huh? Why don't we try self-righteous, spoiled bitter queen of the lemons!" He sneered throwing a bowl of corn at her.

That was the last recognizable thing Charlotte could describe. Food, drinks, desserts and dishes were thrown back and fourth. Things of all textures and colors stuck to them and the kitchen. Charlotte watched through the kitchen door window in total and utter amazement and amusement.

Joseph chased her around the kitchen shoving food down the back of her blouse. She would turn and smear stuff in his face. As they ran around the prep table she shoved him and they both skidded across the floor. Clarisse recovered first and attempted to crawl over the table but slid on some mashed potatoes. Joe used the opportunity to pour ice cubes down her blouse. She squealed and he pulled her back by her ankles. He didn't realize how slick the table was and she came shooting backward hard and fast. They both fell in a heap on the floor. She landed on top of him, her knee in his ribs.

They paused for a minute to catch their breath, both of them laughed in amazement of themselves. He moved to kiss her just as she grabbed a squirt bottle of mustard. She meant to squirt it in his mouth but instead squeezed a hearty helping up his nose. He pinned her to the floor and smashed remnants of a tuna casserole in her face. Then the burning of the mustard hit him.

"Ay Madre mi vida!" He said grabbing his nose.

"Did I hurt you?" She giggled.

He looked at her through the tears of pain. He moved to stand up, pushing her off of him. He stepped on what looked like sauce or ketchup and fell backward into a rack of saucepans. Clarisse struggled to get up but had to crawl to a spot on the floor where there was no food. She made it to her feet and walked to where he had fallen expecting to see him there in a heap. He wasn't there however.

Slowly she turned around. If he hadn't looked like a man-eating tiger she might've laughed at all the food all over him. He slowly began to move toward her.

"What are you doing?" She asked backing away slowly.

"I came all the way down here to dance with you, you refused, stormed out, yelled at me, called me names and threw food at me. Then you squirt mustard so far up my nose that I'm pretty certain I will only dream in yellow from now on and then you have the nerve to ask me what I'm doing?"

"Joseph, I order you to calm down and be reasonable here."

"Sweetheart, I'm passed reasonable and you are out of chances and out of luck." He said so calmly that she felt her skin crawl.

Clarisse attempted to get away but she slipped on a biscuit and nearly fells on her biscuits, but she never landed. He grabbed her around the waist, lifted her off the ground and somehow with the adrenaline rush he managed to get her thrown over his shoulder. He brushed off what he could of both of them. Then he took her through the back passage way, down the double corridor and vanished. This was all Charlotte's view of the event. The kitchen looked like something out of a Ghostbusters moves. Charlotte was used to damage control but never had it been this bad. She grabbed her cell phone and waited for his voice. Calmly she explained to him the plan.

"You want me to do WHAT??"

"Please Dom. How else can she save face? And Joe is your best friend. We have two hours to do damage control, then the staff returns to prepare for tomorrow's breakfast."

"I'll do it but you royal people are more loony than Daffy Duck. See you in a few."

"Put me down Joseph! I am the queen. You cannot handle me this way!"

"Well you can fire me tomorrow but first I might as well enjoy my revenge."

He entered the secret passage that led to her suite and headed for the shower.

"You wouldn't dare!" She yelled pulling on the back of his shirt.

He remained silent, turned the water on in the shower and plopped her in it, clothes and all.

"Joseph!" She yelled.

"Not now! Hold still!" He ordered.

He held her against him squirming like a muddy pig. When he was satisfied, he stepped in the shower with her and pulled her to her feet facing him.

"I think I am more than capable of taking my own shower!"

"This week alone I've held you in my arms, watched you dance and now I'm in the shower with you and nothing has exceeded PG ratings. Not exactly my idea of a fairy tale but still scandalous if we got caught."

"Oh shut up! This is dreadful. It's worse than that time Rupert caught us semi-skinny dipping. And as I recall that was all your fault too." She accused.

"I might point out that you threw the first punch, so-to-speak!"

"You called me my mother!"

"You called me selfish!" He countered.

"You barged in and proceeded to attack me when I was by myself."

"You had the music on so loud you couldn't hear me knock!"

"I hate you!" She said half-heartedly.

"Not in this lifetime but just in case you give me reason to doubt I better test it."

He threw the showerhead on the shower floor, grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her firmly and kissed her till she was breathless. She pulled back and looked into his soft eyes.

"Let me go." She managed to whisper.

His heart sank at her command but he complied. She grabbed him around the shoulders and pulled him down to her. She wanted to forget just whom she was for a little bit longer. She kissed him as if trying to tell him that he made her feel like just Clarisse but all she could feel was her heart on fire with kissing him. Finally she pulled back hardly able to catch her breath. She laid her head on his chest. Nothing mattered in the world right then.

"Wow." He managed to get out. "You are so beautiful when you just let go. What I wouldn't do to see you give into that freedom a little more often."

"Joseph, I--."

She couldn't finish there was a loud banging on the door.

"Your Majesty are you in there?" It was Olivia, her ladies maid.

"Yes Olivia."

"Your Majesty something awful happened in the kitchen. It's been destroyed and messed up!"

Clarisse and Joe laughed silently. He kissed the lips that still throbbed with passion.

"We caught them doing it but we can't find Joseph to take care of it!" She shouted at them.

Joseph and Clarisse looked at each other puzzled.

"Ok I'll be there shortly. Tell Shades not to do anything until I can find Joseph!"

"Yes your Majesty!"

"There's towels in that cabinet. Don't use the pink ones. Are we all cleaned off?"

"Yes except for our clothes. Drop them in a bag into the bush outside your window. I'll wash them. Otherwise we will be caught. I'll go through the tunnel, head to my house and meet you in the security office in half an hour."

"All right! My heavens I look terrible!" She said catching a look of herself in the mirror.

"It took me twenty years to drown out the queen and find my Clarisse. You look radiant!"

He moved to kiss her and assumed she might shy away; rather she kissed him the way she had in the shower. It was all the confidence he needed that he'd gotten through to her. He looked into her eyes.

"Say it Clarisse. Please say it." He pleaded.

"I-I oh Joseph what have we done?"

"No no no don't do that! Don't act like this didn't happen. Don't act like you're retreating into the coldness again. I can't bare that."

"I'm not. I just understand that I need to be careful and you and I need to not be so reckless in our behavior. Now go or we might get caught."

He hesitated but then he realized she was right. With an ache in his heart he retreated. His phone lay on her table. He opened it and saw nine missed calls. He sent a text to Shades telling him he'd be there soon and then slipped through the tunnel that led to the stable. As he rushed to change he thought about Grace.

"Take her out of her element. That was a good one Grace. Wait till you see just how far out she went." He said out loud to himself. "All this and mud volleyball too! And that's why I they call me Puerto Rican Sizzle!"


	6. Ch 6: Breathless Challenges

Sticky Notes- I have to continue to thank all of you for the reviews. I also wanted to mention that I do read many of your fics but the only time I get time is at work loading them on my cell phone. It's hard to review this way. However, as you are all so gracious to me I am going to take time to do reviews at home as I do not want to be one sided. The story is gonna get sticky (literally or figuratively you decide). You think a food fight is bad…wait till you see how "out of her element" Clarisse is going to get!

Joseph was the first to arrive on the scene. The site before him was completely unreal. Clarisse came in a few seconds later in her standard "at ease" tweeds and polyesters.

"Charlotte? Dominic?"

She and Joseph realized quickly what had happened, though they were both unable to talk about it. The three men from the kitchen were there as well as Shades. Both Charlotte and Dominic were the mirror image of Joseph and Clarisse nearly an hour before. They were covered head to toe with rood remnants.

"Your Majesty. My staff and I returned after our supper and found both of them throwing food at each other in the kitchen. All the food we had prepared for dinner is now gone and my kitchen is destroyed!" Maurice exclaimed.

Clarisse felt completely ashamed but nodded in concern.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" She asked delicately.

"We are very sorry ma'am. I threw cake first and then he threw it back at me. We were having a fight about my mother among other things I'd rather not discuss." Joseph knew this was done all in the attempt to show them that she had seen and heard their fight. "It was childish. We're sorry."

"Childish? You ruined the kitchen. We will now have to scrub for days and days and might not even be ready for the Dignitary Dinner next week. Your Majesty you cannot permit such behavior in your court!" Maurice argued.

It was all Joseph could do not to laugh. Dominic gave him a deadly look that made Joseph feel instantly guilty.

"I assure you Maurice, the guilty party will be punished and will take care of everything. Your crew can take the rest of the week off. I will ensure the kitchen it spotless when you return. Mr. Dominic here can help in providing the meals for the next few days. Shades will you please escort Maurice back to his staff and ensure that he is taken wherever he requests for the weekend."

"Yes your Majesty."

"Joseph we will need to have a discussion with our troublemakers."

Shades and Maurice left the room followed by Olivia. It was obvious that they wanted to watch the guilty party get reprimanded but they were out of luck. When they had gone, Clarisse quickly sat down in front of Charlotte.

"Dear Charlotte sometimes I worry that enemy spies might break-in to the castle to kidnap you. You would be an asset with all the things you've seen and heard around here!"

"My devotion is only to you, your Majesty." She said.

Clarisse was so focused on Charlotte that she didn't notice the thumbs-up that Dom gave Joseph.

"We have to make sure that doesn't happen again. How did the two of you get mixed up in our mess?" Clarisse asked.

"I watched the entire fight start to finish. I knew we wouldn't be able to clean it in time. I called Dominic and we took the remaining food and covered ourselves in it. When I heard Maurice coming down the corridor, I started throwing food at Dom. I didn't know what else to do."

"Don't listen to this one. I could've had my cleaning crew here within ten minutes. She wouldn't let me. Don't let her fool you, she wanted to do this." Dominic added.

"What?" She shot back. "I did what I had to do to protect them." She stood up and like King Kong snatching up the girl; Dominic grabbed Charlotte around the waist and down into his lap.

"Let go of me!" She snapped.

"Give Ragu a big kiss!" She teased.

"I'd rather kiss that blue Marlin you caught last summer!"

"You could but I don't think he kisses back."

"Let her go you big salami." Joe said coming to Charlotte's rescue.

"Hey why you watchin? You got your own girl to woo over there."

"Oh no. Don't you dare." Clarisse waved him off. "Charlotte consider yourself suspended till next Monday.

"What?" She said alarmed.

"Don't worry I'm not really suspending you just sending you to San Francisco for a week. Mia's been frightfully lonely with Lily going off to Berkley. I can't visit as I have too much to do and I don't want you under scrutiny from the cooking staff. You will be with Mia for a week and then she will return after that for vacation."

"Thank you ma'am. I would enjoy seeing her."

"Dominic do you think that I can get you to cater for my staff this week?"

"Sure. I'll call Paulie in. He loves to cater for me."

"That settles everything. Charlotte let me know when you are leaving. I have a few things I'd like to send to Mia."

"Yes ma'am."

"Joseph I need to speak to you alone."

Charlotte and Dom took that as their cue to leave. They left and closed the door behind them. Clarisse turned to look at Joseph.

"Some fun, huh?" He smiled.

"Joseph listen, I don't regret anything that has happened. Actually I enjoyed cutting a little bit loose. The fact remains however--."

"That you are about to lock yourself back up under that crown and it will take me three more decades to break into the prison that holds your feelings captive. I won't do it Clarisse. I love you. You love me. Run if you want to but I'm not giving up."

"I'm not giving up either." She quickly interjected.

"I don't want excuses. You do what you feel is right as will I. The dance has begun."

"What in heavens name does that mean?" She said frustrated.

He winked. "You'll see."

"That's a childish response if I ever heard one."

"Really?"

Joseph pushed her up against the desk. His lips were so close to hers if she spoke a single word, she would kiss him. Her heart was pounding so loudly she thought it might fall right out of her chest. Everything seemed to lose its reality. She reached for him unsure if she wanted to push him away or draw him closer. His leg brushed delicately against her bare calf. She trembled but was unable to move. His hands were planted on both sides of her on the desk, trapping any idea she had of escaping his charade. Time seemed to stand completely still.

"How long do you think you can fight Clarisse? How long can you fight your feelings? How long Clarisse?"

Her name hung in the air. In one swift move he released her.

He continued, "Like I said, you can't challenge a man like me and not expect me to take action. The next time we kiss, you will come to me."

She breathed but barely. Softly he touched his lips to her hand.

"I will call you this evening, your Majesty." And with that he walked out.

Clarisse would never admit it to anyone but herself but she was looking forward to this challenge.

Joseph was so invigorated by the day's events that he jogged all the way home. Spock saw him and met him halfway, running and barking the entire time.

When he got home he called Dom.

"Hey Paisan!" He exclaimed.

"Hey thanks for all your help today."

"Didn't do it for you brother. I did it for my two favorite girls."

"Just the same."

"Yeah well she's helping us out huge with the volleyball game. I figured I could save her skin."

"I appreciate it."

"Hey just don't disappoint me. I want you married already. The dame's a fox." Dom proclaimed.

"Thanks for your confidence. Hey I'll see you in the morning to go to the gym."

"Why you gotta ruin my happy day, Joe?"

"You already lost 22 pounds. I'm sure the Lord wouldn't mind seeing you in person but Charlotte can't make babies with your memory."

"Remind me to run you over with my pickup for saying that! Fine I'll see you at 9."

"I'll be there to get you at 8. You better be up or I'm pumping mariachi music through your window."

"You're a real pain in my cheeks man! Fine I'll be ready."

Joe hung up. He had everyone out of their comfort zone. This was what it meant by home court advantage. He was leading this game/


	7. Ch 7: A Cad's Reputation

Joseph was riding on this new-found excitement of putting people on edge. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it in the hamper and then he remembered Clarisse's soiled clothes awaiting him in the bushes. He'd have to go retrieve them at dark. The sky outside looked ominous and Spock didn't look in any mood to go for a walk. Instead he resorted to lifting weights. He turned the stereo on and noted his favorite Johnny Rivers CD was right where he left it.

While he lifted he thought about the look on Clarisse's face when he challenged her for her heart. But he knew she couldn't deny her feelings much longer. He was the one she ran to when she was on shaky ground about a decision. She had no one to run to when _he_ was the problem.

As he finished his short workout, the rain began to pour outside. He loved the summer rains in Genovia. He felt hot and sweaty from his workout so he removed all his clothes, leaving just his boxers and went out on the deck. The feeling was liberating. He began to sing loudly in Spanish. The thunder rumbled in the distance and Spock barked from the doorway. As he turned toward the glow of the castle he got the greatest idea of his life. He almost felt bad for Clarisse.

The rain slowed and Joseph dried off and changed. He switched the breaker off so as not to blow a circuit, and lit some candles. He cut up some cold chicken and made two sandwiches apiece for he and his loyal pup. He checked the battery-operated wall clock and noted that Clarisse would probably be at dinner. Grace would not be on for a few hours either. He grabbed his book off the table and sat down to read. Soon he was lost in the world of vampires.

A knock on the back door startled him awake. It was Clarisse he was overjoyed and surprised.

"A personal visit?"

"Oh shut up." She declared surprising even herself.

He let her in and she entered like she was angry.

"I don't even know why I bothered to come but I guess I had to."

"All right. Care to dance ma'am?"

"I'd like nothing better."

He pulled her into his arms; his bare chest was exceptionally warm. There was no music playing but they danced as if there was. She could feel his fingers kneading into the back of her neck.

"Kiss me, please." She said barely audibly.

He made a gentle groan as he gave in to her kiss. He was immensely strong and yet tender.

Clarisse was awakened from the dream by a loud rumble of thunder. She was disappointed the dream was so real and vivid. The problem was the dream awaited her in his cottage but she was too strong to let go. She had loved Joseph so long she couldn't see her life without him but she also knew that giving into him, even a little bit was dangerous. There wasn't any going back for her and her country relied on a queen who was strong. Sure there had been rumors flying around about them for years but she could confidently say that's all they were. Now she had allowed the woman inside of her loose and she was fighting desperately for control. She was so deep in thought that when her cell phone rang she nearly shouted in surprise.

"Hello." She said breathlessly knowing full well who was on the other end.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing I guess I fell asleep. The storm woke me up."

"Dreaming about me?" He teased.

The feel of him from the dream was so real that she felt goosebumps growing on her flesh. She never could lie to him so rather she changed the subject.

"I think Maurice was disappointed with the rain because he couldn't go for a walk with Spock tonight."

"My beast is curled up on his bean bag chair as we speak. I don't think he'd go out now if you brought him a t-bone steak. You changed the subject Clarisse."

"Did I?"

"You might as well tell me. I'm a man that typically gets what I want. If you haven't found that one out yet."

"What am I supposed to tell you?"

"About the dream you had."

"It was nothing."

"Yeah and King Kong was just a monkey. You amaze and frustrate me."

"Frustrate you? Why?"

"You are so beautifully passionate and alive when you are in my arms. So much more than any woman I've ever been with."

"You what?" The shock hit her before she could think carefully about his words.

"Are you surprised?"

"Well, I guess I am. You never seemed to have time you were always with-."

"With you. Yes you're right. I do have time off. Does that upset you?"

"Um well no I just never thought you'd take a lover is all."

"Darling Clarisse, I'm beginning to understand you more and more the longer we have this conversation. What can I say to you to make you realize that I'm not a man built on lust. Any man can go down into Baringer Heights and pay any woman to fulfill those needs."

"I don't believe I care to discuss this any further."

"What I'm trying to tell you is that if I wanted a woman in my bed I could have it every night. I want a woman that I can talk to about everything. A woman I can hold in my arms when I watch television. A woman who will eat dinner with me and dance with me."

"We already do all of that. What more can I give you?"

"Your heart my sweet lady. Right now I have all of those things but there is fear between us. I fall asleep at night thinking about you. I pray for you and then I pray for us and I wait. It isn't about the physical part although truth be told I wonder where you learned to kiss like that. I'm certain you never had that kind of passion with Rupert."

"What are you suggesting, that I cheated on my husband?"

"See there it is again. I try to complement you and you clam up tighter than an oyster guarding its pearl. I'm simply saying that you are beautiful, warm, loving, intelligent, a powerful leader and when all is said and done you are wildly, explosively, possessively, passionate. I see all of that in you. God knows how much I adore all of that."

"That's all very nice of you to say. I think I better go to bed now I have to be up early. See you in the morning."

"Yeah." He hung up without another word. He had always trying to sneak in something warm and loving when he hung up but she had forced him into a decision. Clarisse would not be given any more deposits of his love until she came looking for it.

He checked the clock on the wall and turned the laptop on. Grace wasn't signed in yet so he decided to hang out on his myspace page. He found a video of a cat riding a tricycle and sent it to Mia. Then he sent Charlotte a comment that was a video of John Goodman singing "Lookin For a Fox" from Blues Brothers 2000. She adored John. He had just started watching a Dean Martin/Rosemary Clooney video when the message window popped up at him.

StrawberryDevlin: Joe? Are you there?

DrWolfBlood: Hello Grace!

SD: How are things on the homefront?

DWB: They took an interesting turn. I got a lot to tell you.

SD: I'm listening (proverbially)

He told her about the invitation to mud volleyball, the crazy dancing she did in her room, the fight turned food fight, the shower, the rejection and finally the phone call tonight.

SD: A food fight? I'd love to be the press who got to photograph that one. So how are you feeling about all of this?

DWB: Lost I guess. She has this image of me that I'm only out to take her to bed and yet she doesn't exactly act like it's a bad idea either.

SD: I can see the mixed signals all right. Maybe she's just scared.

DWB: I can see that but she's making me out to be something I'm not. If we got married tomorrow and we never made love our entire lives I could handle that.

SD: It would be a strain

DWB: I've made it this far.

SD: You've had other relations

DWB: Of course but not for sex. I'm a very patient man

SD: I should say so!

DWB: I love her and I feel like we're making progress and then the "queen" takes over and ruins everything

SD: I had a boyfriend like that. Everytime we were getting close his mother called. I vowed there and then to only date guys that had no parents left

DWB: LOL has it worked

SD: So far, but I don't date that frequently

DWB: It's a shame you are so compassionate and loving

SD: Well thank you. I have my eye on someone now but not sure where it will lead. Now let's get back on track. When is the volleyball game?

DWB: 2 weeks from tomorrow

SD: Ok you have time to break barriers before then

DWB: You have ideas?

SD: Yes I think so. How is she with computers?

DWB: She's getting better

SD: I think it's time she learned all about Myspace

DWB: Oh?

SD: Did I mention I teach drama at the university twice a week?

DWB: No you didn't

SD: Ok hear me out

DWB: Ready!

Grace explained her plan to him. He had to give her credit she was as sneaky as Grace Kelly in To Catch a Thief. Her idea had merit and would work everything up to the day of the volleyball game. Then he told her all about his idea when he was standing in the rain. They managed to incorporate all of it together. Joseph could feel the excitement.

DWB: You are some special woman Grace!

SD: Just a hopeless romantic.

DWB: Well you turned my hopelessness into hopefulness. I am grateful.

SD: Your welcome. Hey don't forget to keep me updated

DWB: Will do. Goodnight Princess Grace

SD: **(**blushes**) **Goodnight Joe!

Clarisse stood in front of her computer satisfied. Tomorrow she would awake to see what he would say for now she had to go to bed. She took a deep breath and sent the letter.

The email icon flashed and he realized that he had email. It was from Clarisse. He opened it and his jaw hit the floor. There would be no sleeping tonight.

"Jackpot." He whispered to himself.


	8. Ch 8: Revealing Grace

Sticky Notes- I'm sorry I wasn't trying to play cliffhanger

Sticky Notes- I'm sorry I wasn't trying to play cliffhanger. I decided that I was out of time last night and it was either leave a cliffie or not post. All I can say is things are about to get ugly but fear not I don't believe on knocking my knights of their white horses. Onward!

_Dear Joseph,_

_I've been wondering about what you said. Perhaps I do see you as a bit of an aggressor in my mind because you frighten me. No man has dared to try the things you have and if they did I certainly would not have given into it. I do care for you, deeply. I search my thoughts and I always seem to run right into you there. As wonderful and as loving as you are, I still have a country to run until Amelia becomes of age to do so. Maybe there is hope that one day you and I will be together but I would ask that you not wait for me. There is a world full of women and Genovia has many to offer. I cannot give you what it is need whether it be physical or any other means. Please Joseph for the sake of your heart, move on, find someone that will be good to you. Find someone that is not engrained in her career. I promise you that if God wills it to be then you and I will come together but if not then I at least know you are being taken care of. Thank you for giving me your heart but to ensure that it doesn't get broken or misused I am returning it to you. Please forgive me for my foolishness. I really do treasure our friendship._

_Love, Clarisse_

"Why are you grinning?" Charlotte said as he finished the letter. They were sitting in the Genovian Airport awaiting Charlotte's flight to California.

"She's not trying to convince me Charlotte. She's trying to convince herself and she's doing a horrible job at it."

"It doesn't bother you that she told you to find someone else?"

"Well if she meant it yes. Listen Charlotte you weren't in that bathroom with us. Maybe kissing her in the shower was a reflex. Heck, most good stories have something like that in them. But she kissed me in the stage of panic when she should've been playing damage control. Her mind is saying one thing, her heart is saying another."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Give her space. I told her that she was going to come to me when she wanted me not the other way around and I meant that."

"She's tough Joe."

"Patience outshines muscle."

"So do you have a plan?"

"Let me look and see what time it is." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"I'm ready go ahead." He said into the phone and then hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Mia."

"What are you doing?"

"Just give it a few minutes."

They sat for ten minutes in silence. Suddenly his cell rang.

"Hello Your Majesty. Yes I understand. I'm here with Charlotte. Is that really necessary? Clarisse? Yes I read your letter I think we need to discuss it. Charlotte is going to meet Mia. But- I- All right I'll have Dom pack some things. I'll keep you posted. I'm not happy with this. You are running. Fine you want time to yourself? Have it. I'm tired of trying to figure you out. Bye!"

"What just happened?" Charlotte said nearly shouting.

"Exactly what I wanted to happen. Mia called Clarisse and convinced her to let me go to California. Because of the note she sent last night she will want to have time to think things over. Just like clockwork Clarisse called and I presumably started an argument. Right on schedule!" Joe said greeting Dom with a big leather suitcase and duffel bag.

"You take care of my girls out there or I'll bury you in cement with Jimmy Hoffa."

"You gotta stop watching The Sopranos, Dom. You're starting to reassociate with your old roots."

"Watch it now. I can still have you rubbed out Mr. Chimichanga!"

"Me? You should talk. You look like a stuffed sopapilla."

"Guys? The jet just taxied. Can we go?"

Dominic hugged Joe like his brother going off to war. Charlotte never stood a chance. He pulled her into him.

"Don't go falling in love out there all right?"

"I'm not making promises if I run into John Goodman."

"He ain't got nothing here on your Ragu. He kissed her on the forehead and held her for a minute."

"Call me later, huh?" He said slapping Joe on the back.

Clarisse stared out her window toward his cottage. Although she couldn't see it from behind the tall trees, she'd always be comforted that he was over there. Some nights it was more than she could take and she'd slip out to see him. She was grateful for the secret passages in the castle so she could easily get to him. Although she would miss him for that week they'd be gone, she was looking forward to breathing more easily. So why did she feel like an elephant resided on her chest?

"Your disappointed aren't you?" Joe said to a silent Charlotte.

"About you coming with me?"

"No, that Dom didn't kiss you goodbye."

"I'm not."

"He's in love with you Lotti. Stone cold gone since you told him that his baked ziti brought you to tears."

"He never acts like it. It's more like he's trying to railroad me into falling for him."

"Men act like idiots around the women they love. But I tell ya if you could hear this man when it's just the two of us, you'd never doubt his love for you."

"Why didn't he kiss me goodbye then?"

"The same reason that I put my foot down with Clarisse. There is a difference between active pursuit and flat out aggression. If you couldn't tell me and my roly poly brother there are strong and persistent but it won't accomplish anything if the women we love shy away from our affections."

"Do I do that?"

"On more than one occasion. He's a big man sweetheart but that heart of his makes his body look tiny. Give it some thought while we're on hiatus. This will be a week of interesting plans and developments."

"I'll think on it."

"One last thing Charlotte before I fall asleep."

"Yes."

"When we come back don't leave your heart in San Francisco."

"Not even Tony Bennett could say it any better. California here we come."

Charlotte had called ahead and reserved a rental car. Mia was overjoyed to see two of her best friends.

"Aww I was hoping you'd sneak Ragu with you." Mia said opening the door to her apartment.

"We couldn't get him in the carry-on but he sends his love." Joe said handing her a paper bag.

"Devil dogs and canolis. I wait all year for these!"

"Good now that the four of us are all here. Let's talk about Operation Turtledove."

"Four of us?" Joseph responded in question to Mia.

"You, me, Charlotte and Grace."

"Grace?" Joseph said scratching his head.

"Come out Grace and meet Dr. Wolfblood!"

"Lily?" Joseph said with his mouth dropping to the floor.

"Call me StrawberryDevlin." She said with a smile.

"Are you mad Joe?" Mia asked.

"No I suppose not just confused."

"It started out as a joke. We had Charlotte thinking that Lily aka Grace was John Goodman's niece." Mia teased.

"Lily is a great actress." Charlotte mused.

"I told you I teach drama twice a week. I didn't lie about that or anything else I told you. I love Grace Kelly and I was born in New York City before we moved here." Lily added.

"Originally we were going to get Grandma on myspace and get her involved in checking your page. Then Grace would put a few suggestive comments on your page and she would realize she could lose you. Except Grandma wouldn't cooperate. She's afraid of computers. So we decided to give you some advise."

"And some advice it was too. Miss Lily you are marvelous and have just as much class as Grace Kelly. I'm honored that you went through such great lengths to help me."

"Your welcome. Actually I do most of it on my laptop working the late shift at the all night Laundromat off campus. I'm off school for the summer so I'm here. We get out a week earlier than Mia does."

"Someday I will sit the queen down and tell her this wonderful story but right now lets discuss Operation Turtledoves over a pizza. I'm starving. Eighteen hours is a long time to go without food."

"Uh Char. It's 3am here."

"On second thought sleep sounds better. Joe and I will head to the hotel and call you when we get up." Charlotte said shuffling Joe to the door.

"Goodnight."

They all said goodbye and it was time for everyone to head out. San Francisco was about to have an earthquake and it had nothing to do with shifting tectonic plates. Hearts were gonna roll.


	9. Ch 9: Smoking Out Monsters

Sticky Notes- It was time for some mystery and some much needed character development. I know in real life Hector is much older than Kathleen Marshall but for all intent and purpose I made Joe and Charlotte much closer in age. Pay special attention to the last line. It's very close to Joe's line in PD2

Chapter disclaimer: I do not own Myspace or General Hospital, but without them I would have to re-name my story and as a certain special queen said to me, it's a great title! (paraphrase)

While Joe and Charlotte found their hotel and checked in, Clarisse called Charlotte.

"Yes ma'am. The Princess looks wonderful. We just got checked into our hotel and we're getting ready to go to bed."

"Two queen size beds. Yes your majesty, one moment." Charlotte gave Joe a look and handed him the phone.

"Your majesty?" He asked pulling off his left boot.

"Why are you staying at a hotel and not the Genovian Consulate?"

"Because Charlotte didn't feel the need to open up the entire consulate just for herself."

"You are sharing a room. Your expenses are paid for why are you sharing?"

"We are here together and it works better."

"What will people say, Joseph?"

"Right now? I think the headline would read Queen bitter with jealousy stalks head of security." He teased.

"I am not jealous. Nor do I believe that- what a minute. Charlotte isn't one of the women in your past is she?"

Joseph began to laugh and fell backward on the bed.

"No Charlotte is much too thin for my taste. I like women with a little more meat on their bones. You have nothing to worry about. I will leave you alone as you requested and who knows maybe I will meet someone new. Anything else I can help you with your highness?"

The phone disconnected without another word.

"What was that all about?"

"It bothers her that you and I are sharing the room together. Then she questioned if you and I had a past."

"You didn't tell her evidently."

"That you're Dom's girl?"

"Partially."

"No I didn't tell her. I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to bed. Do you need the bathroom?"

"No I think I'm all right. Besides I promised to call Dom when we got in." Charlotte said not looking at him directly.

"Tell loverboy I said hello and that Mia loved the treats he sent her."

"I will do that."

Clarisse did something she hadn't done in nearly six months. She put on her jogging sweats and went for a run. She wasn't altogether sure if she was running for exercise or her thoughts of Joseph. She felt foolish for suggesting that there was any impropriety between he and Charlotte. What had her thinking come down to? Whatever her reasons were she ran for what seemed like miles. Shades suggested that he follow her in the golf cart but she had declined stating that she needed time to be alone.

She had run at least four miles when she heard the sound of a motorcycle coming closer so she stopped. The mountain of a man road in his leather jacket, sunglasses and black Harley bandana.

"Hello Gorgeous." Dom said pulling beside her. "You running to the restaurant? I woulda sent Eddie to come get you."

"No I was just out running. It feels good to just let go and add endurance behind it."

"No offense darlin' but endurance for me is watching football on Monday nights."

"Oh you silly man! Joseph tells me you are doing remarkably well at the gym."

"Mr. Decathlon? Don't tell on me but I don't walk on the treadmill. When he goes to do that walking skiing thing that is in front of the treadmill, I go out and flirt with the girls in the aerobics class. He always goes for an hour so I slip in and walk real fast for five minutes to get sweaty and then we leave.

"Shame on you!"

"It ain't that I don't wanna lose weight but I get tired of walking on a machine for an hour that gets you nowhere. I'd rather swim or something."

"That makes sense to me Dominic. There is a pool at the Sports Arena Center in Esquire City. My friend Anne Edwards owns the place. I believe that's about fifteen minutes from your restaurant."

"Yeah? I'll look into that. I need some stuff that will help me lose weight and get my frustrations out."

"Why not try boxing? My father used to box. He didn't fight people but I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley. If you'd like I can call Jasper at the club and see about some personal training."

"I'd love that. But can you promise to keep it a secret from Charlotte and Joe? I don't like to spread my business all over the place."

"There's a lot I care not to tell Joseph right now. No problems there."

"Hey listen, I'm on my way to the Golf Club to have breakfast. Would you consider joining me? I can get a private table overlooking the lake."

"The Golf Club? You didn't strike me as a man who plays golf."

"I don't. I hate the sport truth be told but one of the kids from the Pig Tails, her father owns the place. I have breakfast there once a week. You game?"

"I am. But will you please drive me back to the palace so I may change into better attire?"

"Your chariot awaits my queen." He said helping her on the back.

"Charlotte!"

Charlotte sat bolt upright up in bed.

"Joe what are you doing in my room?" She shouted.

"Focus. We are in San Francisco. You were talking in your sleep." He chided.

"What? I was not!"

"Oh yes you were." He teased.

"Oh really and what did I say?"

"You were telling Dom all about the pleasures of the shoulder massage he was giving you."

"Liar!" She said throwing a pillow at him.

Joseph whipped out his cell phone and handed it to her. "Press the middle button to play." He said biting into his Granny Smith apple.

Dom you have the hands of an artist. They feel so good on my neck. Yes right there. Oh that is perfect!

"I can't believe you! There I erased it!"

"Already sitting on my server on the computer. I uploaded it while you were telling him all about his resemblance to Darth Vader. Do you think I'd so liberally hand you my phone otherwise?"

"I have no idea why her Majesty is in love with you. You are positively the most annoying man on the planet."

"That's not what you said when you were eighteen and begging me to take you to Crooner's Cove."

Charlotte blushed deeply at that memory. For a brief time that summer Charlotte was convinced that she had feelings for Joseph. One night while he was working on his motorcycle she appeared out of the moonlight. He was quite muscular in those days and had an entire fan club of teenage girls that followed him everywhere. Even then his eyes had been on the queen.

_"It's so pretty out here. You can see every star in the sky." Charlotte said excitedly._

_"I bet you're right. What are you doing out here?"_

_"I was hoping you could take me for a ride on your motorcycle."_

_He stood up and smiled at her. He was only 22 then._

_"And where would we go, Lotti?"_

_"I don't know. I heard there is an even better place to see the stars in Crooner's Cove."_

_He flashed his million-dollar smile at her._

_"And that's the only reason you want to go is to see the stars?"_

_"Well I guess so. What other reason would there be?"_

_"Charlotte, I would love to take you to Crooner's Cove but you see if all the other girls saw us there together well they would be heartbroken. They would never understand our joy at looking at the stars."_

_"I guess you're right." She sighed and he knew she was disappointed but he hadn't been cruel in his rejection so he went back to working on the bike._

_"Joe?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Can I have just one? I promise not to tell. It's just that well I've only ever kissed one guy when I was thirteen and he was like a toad."_

_"You can't kiss people just because Charlotte."_

_"Please Joe. You are like my best friend and if I'm going out into the world then I want to know that not all guys kiss like toads."_

_"And how do you know that I don't."_

_"I saw you kiss her Majesty. Oh don't worry I won't tell especially because she knocked you into the duck pond."_

_He looked at her in astonishment and then for no other reason than what he could muster he walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her into the dizziness. When he finished she blushed so soundly and then ran from him like he had bitten her. For the rest of the summer everytime he saw her she would blush and giggle."_

"Oh that was a cheap shot! I was barely out of being a teenager and for some weird reason I developed a stupid crush on you."

"A crush? More like obsession. Do you realize what a risk I took?"

"I didn't tell anyone besides her Majesty wasn't paying much attention to you back then."

"I was wearing her down and I wasn't talking about me. If Dom had or ever catches wind of that kiss I might as well be dead."

"It would've been worth it."

"Are you saying you liked the way I kiss?"

"I don't want your ego being as big as Genovia but I will say that if you keep kissing Clarisse that way she won't run for long."

He chuckled. "You and I always did have the strangest conversations but thank you. I hadn't really had much practice that summer. You wanna see if my credentials are still up to date, Blondie?" He said winking at her.

"One move and I tell Mia how you and Clarisse got busted skinny dipping by King Rupert."

"I was merely joking but if you want to go that route we weren't skinny dipping I was saving her. And then I could tell Dom all about that cardboard cut-out you have in your closet of John Goodman and how you kiss him every morning."

"What? How do you-"

"I'm the head of security. But don't worry I think Shades has you beat in strange morning rituals. I will leave it at that. Shall we call a truce?"

"We better otherwise one of us is facing pain and humiliation."

"Deal." He said and as soon as her hand was in his he had her pinned to the mattress and laughing hysterically as he tickled her.

"JOE!!"

The banging on the door had them stopping immediately. Joe walked to the door.

"I have a package for a Mr. Joseph De Carlo."

"That's me."

"Sign here please."

"What is it?" Charlotte asked.

Joseph opened the box and in it found exquisite silk gown in silver.

"It's that silk nightgown Clarisse saw in Rosetta's when we were here last. What does the card say?"

A knight in shining armor needs his lady of the night to shimmer. Consider this the wrapping on a very elegant package. Best Wishes, Grace

"Lily sent it as Grace. I wonder how she knew Clarisse wanted it." Joe said puzzled.

"Let's go see the girls."

When Joe and Charlotte arrived on the scene at Mia's apartment both Lily and Mia were engrossed in General Hospital the soap opera.

"Think what you want Lily, Jason Morgan is hot!"

"I didn't say he was bad looking but I like Sonny Corinthos. Now that is a gorgeous man."

"Yeah if you like tall, dark and sinister."

"Well at least we agree on him." Lily said pointing to the blonde on the TV.

"Luke Spencer. He's like fifty and still the hottest man on daytime."

"I thought I was the hottest man in daytime." Joe said surprising the two girls from behind them.

"You are but you aren't on TV." Lily confided.

"Speaking of daytime and now evening, Miss Lily thank you for the lovely gown I'm sure Clarisse will love it."

Lily and Mia looked at each other confused.

"I didn't send anything to you."

"Look at this card. Isn't that your writing?"

Lily and Mia read the card and then at Charlotte.

"I guess we better come clean Joe." Mia said moving to her sofa.

"About what?"

"Lily is not really Grace. To be honest we don't know who Grace is."

"I'm lost and that's a new one for me." He said sitting beside her.

"The truth is Grandma is on Myspace and she's on your page all the time. She saw that Grace was moved to your third position on your friends list and she got curious. She knows that I know a lot about Myspace so she asked me to find out who she was. I couldn't ask you directly so Lily and I gathered what we knew of her and tried to trick you into telling us things about your conversations."

"How did you know the names for the messenger?"

"Grace posted the names in her blog with a note saying she was having problems with the server and she wanted to ensure she had the names right."

"Then if you aren't Grace, who is?" Joe said looking from Lily to Charlotte.

"It isn't me Joe. You know I'm no good at lying." Charlotte defended.

"Well one thing is certain. Grace has got my full attention. It's time to smoke the monster out." Joe said a look of fierce determination in his eyes.

From the TV, Sonny Corinthos in his most ominous voice threatened Edward Quartermaine _"If you hurt my girl I won't be responsible for my actions and whatever I do to you remember I got foxholes all over the world. That's what I like to see, the look of fear in a man's eyes knowing I put it there. Watch your back old man."_


	10. Ch 10: A Stream to an Ocean

Sticky Notes- I'm not being intentionally mean in creating mystery

Sticky Notes- I'm not being intentionally mean in creating mystery. I adore Joe and Clarisse my intention is to see them through. I guess however that when she rejected his proposal in PD2 something inside me just had to find the reason behind it and I knew the monarchy was a lame excuse. This is my attempt to explain all of that. Fear not I am girl that loves love. Hang in there we got a few more bumps but we all know how it will end.(le sigh) I love all of you and thanks for the great comments. The Big Ragu Mama thanks you! Onyx

"So why you so mad at Joe?" Dom asked after their order had been taken at the Golf Club.

"I'm not mad at him. It's more like I'm trying to remain professional with him." Clarisse said setting down her orange juice.

Dom laughed heartily at the comment and shook his head as if he were refusing tickle torture.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm sorry. Clarisse, I love you baby but there is something you gotta see from where I sit?"

"And that is?"

"Denial through and through. Look you remember that summer that your husband spent in Italy? Remember and your father didn't want you to go because he felt that you'd learn more here in Genovia?"

"Yes I remember. I was 20 years old but I thought I could run the castle better than he could."

"Right. You had half the crew threatening mutiny because you turned into a tyrant. Flinging orders at people, making unimaginable demands, swearing like a sailor after you drank a bottle of scotch in protest of the maids getting their own television set."

"It was awful. I thought when Rupert came home he was going to divorce me and send me into exile."

"He probably would have. But who came to your rescue?"

"Joseph of course. He gathered the staff together and convinced them to stay. He told Stephen our chef that the scotch missing was taken by him. That alone got him followed for months by James and Timothy my guards at the time. And then he convinced Mrs. Grimwald that I had come down with some sort of illness that caused me to become delirious which is why I appeared drunk. When Rupert came home he accused Joseph of causing all the mayhem in the castle. Rupert would've fired him if not for Charlotte making up some story about how he saved my life."

"Exactly. And what about that time that maniac broke into your suite and came after you."

Clarisse hung her head in shame. Joseph had gotten shot trying to protect her, It had gotten him just shy of his main artery and yet he had still taken down the guy and waited until the authorities had come to take the guy away. Clarisse hadn't known that he'd been shot because Rupert took her away. When he came down the stairs in his usual leather jacket she had scolded him for not having tighter security when her son was sleeping next door and was only ten. In sheer agony he had stood there and taken her criticism and disappointment, waited until she had stormed out and then passed out on the carpet. The next morning when he didn't show up for duty she told Charlotte how completely low and irresponsible he had been. She was telling her how completely childish he was acting when Charlotte whirled around on her. It was the only time in their relationship that she actually stood up to the queen.

"Charlotte screamed at me that I was selfish and cruel and that if I really paid any attention to Joseph instead of myself, I would've seen the pain he had been in. He was almost killed trying to save my life. She called me a cold, spoiled, unfeeling child. And that Shirley Temple could've made a better queen than me."

"Very bold. She never told me that."

"She was very embarrassed by it. Later she came back and apologized but I wouldn't allow her to because she was right. And then I was tortured for days because Joseph was in the hospital and I couldn't see him."

"Charlotte and I went day and night. I told him he wasn't allowed to die. He told me there wasn't a chance he'd die without telling you he loved you."

Clarisse felt the tears welling up in her eyes and was relieved when their food arrived.

"So what are you so mad about then?"

"I'm not. I care for Joseph but I can't be with him."

"Why not?"

"Because it would mean that I would have to let go of everything I am."

"You think he'd make you give up your duties? That would mean he'd have to give up his. Protecting you is more than his career darlin'."

"I don't mean it that way. Joseph honestly and truly terrifies me. With Rupert it was easy. He was the king and he respected my thoughts, we were friends. Of course there were wifely duties and special moments but overall we were good friends and so I could love him even though I wasn't in love with him."

"And Joe?"

"It's the difference between a stream and an ocean. With Rupert it was habit, routine, comfortable. Our whole marriage was like a gentle breeze. With Joseph I feel lije I'm sailing on this calm ocean, moving delicately. I think I'm safe and I know which direction I'm going and then-"

"What?"

"And then I look in his eyes or I need him a little more than my head of security that day and I'm in this storm. The next thing I know I feel the waves pulling me under. The problem is I like the way that feels."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is that the feeling is so intense that I forget who I am. Suddenly I'm not the queen. I'm Clarisse just another woman in love."

"Then you are in love with him?"

"Of course I am. I can't remember a time when I haven't been. But I can't get pulled under. Not now. Not yet. The queen in me has to see the monarchy through until Mia becomes of age to assume her throne."

"Then why don't you tell him this?"

"He doesn't understand. He thinks my crown means more to me than he does. Genovia has my life and I do love this country but not as much as I do him."

"Well this is an odd turn of events."

"What's that?"

"Here I sit with his woman and he's across the world with mine. He's lucky I trust him after he kissed my girl the last time."

"What?"

"Yeah when we were kids. I would've killed him if not for your father."

"You knew about that?"

"Oh yeah. They don't know that I know but he's my brother you know. Your father was a great man. Better to me then my ole man. He told Joe something I'll never forget."

"What was that?"

"He said, 'Someday you're gonna be married to my Clarisse. It won't happen overnight and you must not dishonor her or yourself ever but God has favor on you my boy. You just wait it out."

"My father said that?"

"Yes ma'am. He liked your husband well enough but Joe and I were his boys."

"Well he never dishonored me. I'm not too sure about himself."

"What do you mean?" Dominic asked putting the last bite of omelet back down on the plate.

"He claims to have been with other women."

"If you mean headboard smashing, you ain't got the right Joe."

Clarisse blushed at his terminology.

"Joe has the self-control of Mother Teresa. He hasn't been with any other women. He wouldn't be able to live with the guilt or the face pounding I'd lay him up with. He's had women friends like Charlotte but anytime any of them took too much of a liking to him he set them straight."

"How could you be so sure?"

"He and I have been brothers since I dragged him all beaten up out of Central Park. There ain't any secrets between us."

"You said that he never told you he kissed Charlotte."

"My love for Charlotte falls right down on that level with you and Joe. He'd gladly take the beating for what he did but I know Char. She has asked him to keep it a secret. The only secret you keep from your brother when he saves your life is the one that could kill him. But this I know, Joe ain't looking for something that is gonna satisfy his manly needs. His heart comes first and if he can't fill that then he'd rather let himself rot."

Just as he finished her cell phone rang.

"Hello. He's what? When? Oh my heavens! Call Amistad and tell him to get the plane ready. Tell Olivia to get my bags ready and sent to the airport. I'll get a ride. Thank you!"

"What's the matter Clarisse?"

"It's Joseph. He's in jail and Charlotte is missing!"

"Gimme the phone!" He nearly shouted.

He dialed numbers quickly.

"Frankie, get over to my place and get my stuff pa-. What? When? All right. You'll take care of the restaurant? Good and come get my bike from the airport."

"What happened?"

"He got a phone call from a cop saying I had to come bail Joe out. Frankie packed my stuff and sent it with David to the airport. C'mon we gotta go."

"Wait a minute. What about security and protocol?"

"If anyone's gonna come after you they gotta get through me first. Let's go!" He said grabbing her arm.

They got on his motorcycle and drove like the wind to Genovia's International Airport. When they arrived as they were making final checks on the jet, Clarisse called Mia and got her voicemail. Fear seemed to overtake her but it was nothing in comparison to the fear in Dominic's eyes. Fifteen minutes later they were in the air.

Grace stared out the window and smiled. Her phone rang and she reached down for it to check the number.

"Perfect timing." She said

"It was. Do you need anything more?"

"Not until the next chapter unfolds."

"Very well. I will await your next call."

"Count on it."

Grace turned back to stare out the window. The lights on the bridge came to life. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror across the room. With a smile she dipped down onto the bed. Her laptop glowed like the moonlight. With a sparkle in her eye she clicked "submit"

"Message sent."


	11. Ch 11: Smoke, Mirrors and Sapphires

Sticky Notes- I am SO sorry that I have not updated in so long. I have been in a new training class at work and I have run out of time. I am back now with what I hope will be a powerful chapter. The list of suspects are in……..

Clarisse and Dom arrived at the airport at 9:30am in San Francisco. The limo waited for them and Clarisse tried to call Mia again as they headed downtown. There was still no answer. Dom was in his own world and looked fear stricken and angry. Gently Clarisse reached for his hand.

"Oh I'm sorry darlin. I was just prayin that everyone is ok." He squeezed her hand and forced a smile.

"Did I mention that I have always loved you?" She smiled.

"Ditto babe." He said and pulled her in for a monstrous hug.

The limo pulled into the Palm Tree Apartments. Clarisse checked her address book in her bag and she and Dom headed to the apartment. Dom was insistent that she wait behind him. He pounded on the door. Mia answered the door much to their surprise.

"Ragu?" She asked surprised.

"Amelia?" She heard her grandmother shout from behind.

"Grandma? What's going on?"

"We got a call yesterday that Joseph was arrested and that Charlotte was missing."

The next turn of events would be well engrained in the history books of Genovia's queen.

"Your Majesty?" Joseph said stepping up behind Mia. This was followed by Charlotte.

"What is going on here?" Clarisse exclaimed.

"Who called you Clarisse?" Joe asked.

"I-I don't know. I didn't stop to ask questions I just came."

"Come inside Grandma."

Once they were all inside it seemed that everyone began talking at once. Joe and Clarisse were reviewing her call records. Lily and Mia and were arguing over Mia's phone being off the charger and dead. Dom was on the phone with one of his guys trying to find out who called him. Charlotte watched in amazement.

"Stop it! Everyone just stop." Mia shouted finally after Joe and Clarisse were in their first ten minutes of a fight.

"We are all supposed to be helping out here and there is too much going on. We have some substantial clues to work with and we need to find out what is going on. Joe tell her about the gown."

"What gown?" Clarisse asked.

"This one." Lily said from behind them.

Clarisse felt her breath being pulled out of her lungs.

"Charlotte! It's the gown I saw at Rosetta's!"

"I know. The problem is no one knows how it got here."

"What do you mean?"

Joe looked at Charlotte and then Clarisse.

"Grace sent it to me for you."

"Grace? The woman on the Myspace page?" Clarisse asked and then looked at him horrified that she had just admitted to knowing about it.

"Yes. The problem is we don't know who Grace is." Joe concluded.

"Charlotte, you were the only one in the store with me that day."

"I'm the only one that went with you Your Majesty but remember there was some security miscommunications and they didn't close the store down when you came. Remember there were all those people there until Joe came and straightened it out."

"Of course." Clarisse confirmed.

"So that leaves half of Genovia then." Lily added.

"Then why are we all here if the problem isn't really here at all." Dom asked.

Joe's cell phone sounded that he had a text message.

"Check your email." It said simply.

"Who is it from?" Mia asked.

"I don't know. Dom call this number. Mia pull up my Myspace page. Clarisse call Shades. Make sure nothing unusual is going on in the palace."

Joe logged in and checked his email.

_Dear Joe,_

_The game is afoot now. I have been terribly dishonest with you but rest assured I am doing this in the name of love. I arranged to have everyone who matters to you in one room. Among them one of them is lying to you for one of them is me. It is not important that you discover my identity right at this moment. All things will be revealed to you in time. I have sent a key to the front desk of your hotel. There is a safety deposit box that contains something you will want to see. It was lost many years ago but really I had taken it for a more useful time. Take everyone back to Genovia. The night of the children's fundraiser there will be a dance. You will escort Charlotte. Dom will escort Clarisse. Inform Dominic that arrangements have been made for a special guest to attend that he knows well. Follow the instructions in the package I have sent to you in Genovia and Clarisse will be yours._

_Love, Grace_

Joe scratched his scalp in confusion.

"What is this rubbish?" Clarisse said startling him. "You set this whole thing up didn't you?"

"How does that make any sense? I have had real conversations with this woman. I assure you I was not speaking to myself!" Joe countered.

"Well you have a big mouth then because she obviously knows intimate details about our relationship. And if you think I'm just going to fall into your arms, you can forget it." She nearly hissed at him.

"Clarisse, why would I want to give my heart to a woman who is as cold as Antarctica? I don't want anything from you. Maybe my father was right. Maybe you are over my head. You live a life of luxury and perfection. All I've ever wanted to do was fit in and not lose myself in the process. You can forget that now Clarisse. I don't want you anymore. Whoever is playing smoke and mirrors can give it up right now? You hear me?" He shouted to everyone.

"If you don't want me anymore than why don't you give up chasing after me?"

"I thought you'd change your mind. But I can see you will never do that. I was right, you ARE your mother. And I'd be crazy to think you'd ever give me a shot at being your husband. We are no longer friends Clarisse. I will stay with you until Mia returns home to take on her duties. Then you won't hear from me again. Now if you'll excuse me I have arrangements to make to get us all home." He said and walked out of the apartment.

Joe got in the rental car and drove to his hotel and picked up the key to the safety deposit box. There was an address printed on the envelope so he followed it to the post office. The box the key went to was rather small. When he opened it he was amazed to discover a tiny jewelry box. He gasped at its contents. The ring was dainty with sapphires encircling a heart made out of diamonds. He had seen it in a store when he was in Italy on one of the royal vacations he had been on with Rupert and Clarisse. He sold his grandfather's pocketwatch to a local merchant. Combined with the money he had brought he just had enough to buy the ring. The ring he promised himself would be the ring he'd one day propose to Clarisse with.

Ten years he had carried the ring in his pocket on and off after Rupert died. One day he had gotten into a fight with some paparazzi and when he went home that night the ring was gone. There was not place in the palace or the grounds that he hadn't looked. And now here it was five years later and it was in the same beautiful condition it had been in when he lost it. There was a note.

_I found it in the bushes. I said I'd protect it and I have. You will have your chance to use it for what you intended it for._

_Love, G_

Joe walked back to the car. He thought back on what Clarisse had been saying to him for months now. The person trying to bring them together, the ring that he now had and the ache in his heart that he would never be able to place the ring on her finger. He leaned his head back and cried. For once in his life Joseph felt completely alone. The face in the mirror seemed older to him and he was choking on all the smoke from the flames of burned heart. Regardless of what he felt, it was now time to leave the queen behind and become the man that he never allowed himself to be. So why couldn't he rid himself of the joy he suddenly felt in finding the ring?


	12. Ch 12: Maestro to Messaging

The plane landed in Genovia and the only sound heard was that of the tires hitting the runway. Mia and Lily had fallen asleep listening to their MP3 players. Dom and Joe played Gin Rummy in silence. Charlotte tried to keep herself focused on a romance novel she was reading. Clarisse pretended to work on some reports but all the while she was bitterly reflecting on Joseph's cruel words/

"_You ARE your mother!"_

"_I don't want you anymore."_

"_You'll never hear from me again!"_

He hadn't spoken a word to her since then and she thought it completely unfair. Her heart was completely his, why wouldn't her head follow?

When they arrived, Joseph said something to Dom and then walked away from the group. A short Hispanic man met him near the terminal and handed him the keys to a motorcycle.

"Where is he going?" Clarisse asked barely audibly.

"You don't want to know."

"Indeed I do."

"Trust me on this one. You don't want to know and as his brother I'm not breaking my jaw to tell you."

Charlotte navigated Clarisse to the limo. The ride back to the palace was again quiet. Dom gave instructions to Shades and then left with Charlotte in tow. Mia and Lily went to Mia's suite to watch movies.

"Grandma, I know what Joe said was cruel and painful but I know he loves you. Things will work themselves out, I promise."

Clarisse bit back the tears, nodded and hugged Mia and then Lily. She went to her suite and tried to relax but it was useless. She put her satin robe over her pajamas and walked out onto the balcony. Through the trees she could always make out the soft glow of his kitchen, though it were faint. Tonight it was dark and the woods looked just as dark and gloomy as if warning her to stay away. Sadly she retreated behind the glass doors. She walked to her radio and turned the music on. Typically she enjoyed classical but the last few months had interested her in the country station. A song was just finishing and the disc jockey came on.

_That was George Strait with Run. I'm Genovia's moonlight maestro, Mackie Royal. Are you just getting ready for bed? Maybe you're dancing beneath the stars with that special someone. Perhaps you're wishing that special someone would make his or her presence known. Whatever it is, we've got the request lines open. _

Clarisse instinctively took down the number and after several busy attempts she was able to get through.

"G-Love this is Mackie Royal. Who am I talking to?"

"Ramona." She blurted out quickly.

"All right Ramona, who are you sending love to tonight?"

"A man who is very dear to me. I'm afraid I've hurt him terribly and I don't know how to reach him."

"Does he know how much you care about him?"

"I suppose not, but he's loved me for such a long time I don't want to lose him now."

"Looks like we need a special song to help you two out. May I select the song for you?"

"Oh yes please."

"Very well. What is this fellas name?"

"Julio."

"May love find him wherever he is Ramona. This one's going out to Julio."

_You look at me and I can see the feelings gone_

_What happened to the dream we planned our future on_

_You turn away and try to say what we both know_

_But baby I can't let you go, let you go away_

_Cause I don't wanna lose your love_

_I don't wanna be the one who's broken hearted_

_Take the only love I've ever known_

_I don't wanna lose your love_

_How could you go and stop what we have started_

Baby I don't wanna be alone

Clarisse turned the music up and went onto the balcony again. The words were so sad but they were so completely right.

_I try to hide the hurt inside's so plain to see_

_I never could keep secrets from you anyway_

_So hard to face, I can't erase the thought of you_

_Baby won't you change your mind_

_Change your mind and stay_

_Cause I don't wanna lose your love_

I don't wanna be the one who's broken hearted

_Take the only love I've ever known_

_I don't wanna lose your love_

_How can you go and stop we have started_

_Baby I don't want to be alone._

Clarisse went to her desk and picked up her cell phone. She sent him a text message before she could change her mind.

_Are you there?_

She paced nervously and the phone suddenly vibrated on her desk.

_**Yes**_

_Can we talk?_

_**About what?**_

_About what a fool I've been_

_**No**_

_Why not?_

_**It won't help**_

_Joseph please reconsider leaving_

_**No**_

_I don't want you to go_

**How can I stay, Clarisse?**

_I need you_

_**Not good enough**_

_What can I say to change your mind?_

_**Nothing**_

_But….._

_**What?**_

_I love you, Joseph_

The text messages stopped and Clarisse felt sick to her stomach. She finally couldn't wait any longer. She sent him another message.

_Are you still there?_

No answer still. She walked outside and still the darkness loomed. With all her might she threw her cell phone as far as she could toward him. Then she stomped back inside and cried herself to sleep.

Clarisse awoke the next morning to a buzzing sound. Opening one eye she noticed her phone sitting on top of her desk. Was it possible? Had she dreamed the encounter? Had she dreamed the song? Slowly she made her way to the phone and carefully pulled up her messages. There weren't any messages to or from Joseph. She clicked the radio on and found her usual classic station was already preset. In one instance she was happy because it meant he hadn't rejected her. In another way she was saddened at the fact that she hadn't really confessed her love. A knock sounded at her door.

"Ah come in."

It was Mia.

"Good morning Grandma. I thought I'd come by on my way to breakfast. Are you ok?"

"I suppose I will be after I shower and get dressed. Have you seen Joseph this morning?"

"No but Charlotte said he was eating breakfast with Shades and Demitri."

"Just your average day I guess."

"Speaking of normal events, what are you wearing to the children's benefit tomorrow night?"

"Oh the benefit! I don't know. I have plenty of dresses to choose from."

"Ok well I'll let you get dressed and I'll see you at breakfast."

Clarisse showered quickly and dressed quickly. Her makeup seemed tedious and she felt flustered at having to comb her hair. Finally she raced downstairs with as much grace as she could muster. Her maids were already in the dining room and awaiting her arrival. She was disappointed to see Shades enter alone. Charlotte, never one to miss anything, saw the disappointment.

"Shades, where is Joseph?"

"He went to Lillangrath for the day."

"Charlotte may I see you for a moment?"

"Yes your Majesty."

Clarisse and Charlotte went into the parlor. Mia and Lily looked at each other questioningly.

"So is this how he intends to be? Here but not really here?"

"I don't know what he's planning. You know how private he is."

"What about Dom?"

"Dom is a dead end. He's the only one Joe tells anything to and Dom prides himself on being a Brooklyn Italian bred from Sicily. He won't tell you anything."

"Looks like Grace has a lot to answer for."

"Looks like it. In the meantime I saw this cute little dress in Lillangrath and I was wondering if her Majesty is so bold as to accompany me to see it."

Clarisse smiled knowingly. "Well I suppose I can't have my assistant looking like a harlot. It's probably best that I go."

"We're coming too!" The girls resounded from the dining room.

"The walls not only have ears but loud voices, your Majesty."


	13. Ch 13: Falling From Grace

To prevent anyone from noticing them, Clarisse and Mia had to disguise themselves. Clarisse wore a short blonde wig that fell naturally on her shoulders. Mia wore long gold locks that she said resembled early Goldie Hawn. Clarisse surprised them all when she declared that she did own a pair of blue jeans and even some tennis shoes. Charlotte hadn't any fear that she'd be recognized and if she did then she'd introduce Clarisse and Mia as relatives from out of town. When Clarisse returned from dressing, Lily handed her a pair of circular shades that were of a deep burgundy color. The girls all nodded their approval and even Clarisse smiled at the image. They agreed to let Shades and Eric accompany them, but they had to make themselves scarce. Lily, Charlotte, Mia, and Clarisse got into Charlotte's gray Mazda 6 and headed to town with the guys following at a safe distance behind.

When they reached Lillangrath, they parked behind the Sheik Shack and began to wade through dresses. Charlotte found a beautiful dark blue sequined dress that was backless and low cut in the front. She said it was far too risqué and she almost had the girls convinced until a man carrying packages for his wife saw Charlotte take a lap around the dress rack and promptly launched himself and the packages through the sales rack. The work the sales girls would have to do to fix his mess would take days. It wasn't half as bad as his wife witnessing the entire episode and chasing him out of the store with only half her clothing on and the sales girl chasing after her. After that fiasco Clarisse and the girls insisted Charlotte buy the dress.

"Oh Charlotte, think of what you'll do to poor Dominic."

"The Big Ragu is gonna sauce himself!" Mia said and she and Lily burst into fits of hysterics. Charlotte tore back into the dressing room.

After Clarisse coaxed Charlotte from the dressing room with the gown in hand, Mia and Lily promised that they would be calm. That lasted until the dress was paid for and then the tidal wave of laughter began all over again. Clarisse was fighting hard to keep a straight face.

"That was incredibly better than any of the stunts I've pulled since I became a princess. Nice work Char. Can we go eat now? All of this fun has made me hungry."

"I'm hungry too but aren't we here to look for Joe?" Lily asked.

"Yes we're on the lookout for Joe. First we have to find his car." Mia stated.

They drove up and down the four blocks that made up the tiny town but no one spotted the black and silver 88 Firebird that Joe had restored and customized himself. Clarisse remembered that he'd had a Spanish name for the car but she couldn't remember what he'd called it. She only remembered the goosebumps that had exploded across her skin when the name rolled across his tongue.

"Charlotte, never mind let's get something to eat. He's probably come and gone by now. I agree with the giggling girls in the backseat, we need sustenance."

After a few ideas were tossed around, they decided on a Chinese restaurant. The hostess welcomed them and introduced herself as Ni. She took them to a booth that blocked most of the restaurant by a golden pouncing lion. Mia and Charlotte sat in the booth that gave them the full view of the restaurant. Clarisse and Lily sat across from them. They gave the waitress their order and began to recount the events of the day. Mia was just giving Charlotte a rehashing of the dress event when Charlotte sat bolt upright and grabbed Mia's arm.

"Ok ok so maybe his wife's purse wasn't as big as Maurice but I still feel bad about her hitting him over the head with it!"

"No, princess look!"

Clarisse and Lily stopped their conversation about Berkley to look at Mia and Charlotte. Mia turned her head and saw what caused Charlotte to react. On the other side of the rose painted glass window that separated the main dining room from a somewhat more intimate room was Joseph. And seated across from him was a woman with long dark hair. They were heavily engrossed in conversation.

"What is it?" Clarisse asked.

"It's Joe, he's in the next room." Charlotte whispered suddenly.

"Yeah with a woman."

Clarisse looked stricken.

"What does she look like?" Lily asked.

"All we can see is the back of her. She's got long dark hair, a little on the slender side, and it looks like she's wearing spaghetti straps." Mia said.

Charlotte gasped. "I bet that's Grace!"

"Grace? Why would he be meeting her here?" Mia demanded.

"Maybe they planned it all along." Lily said.

"Or maybe he's on a date." Clarisse said, nearly choking on the words.

"Wait a minute, that's the Lotus Lounge. You can't sit in there unless you have a reservation." Charlotte announced. "Dom brought me here for my birthday two years ago. Later he told me that it was by reservation only and that he'd had to save up to get us in there."

"What's so extraordinary about it, Charlotte?" Clarisse asked.

"They serve luxurious food that isn't on the menu and they play music that is supposed to-" She broke off as the ladies stared more intently at her. "-Liven people up."

Mia and Lily were beside themselves but poor sheltered Clarisse was a blank slate.

"Dom thought it was just a romantic setting but toward the end of the meal you're led away to a special room where they serve drinks and help you loosen up for um, the last part of the evening." If Charlotte had blushed deeply at the dress shop, it was nothing compared to her embarrassment now.

Mia's eyes grew wild. "You mean you and Ragu went upstairs and-"

"Amelia!" Clarisse nearly shouted. It had taken her time to understand the references but now she was incredulous.

"No, no, no, wait a second. Dom and I never did anything more than accept the drinks. When he realized what was happening he was furious and drug me out of there. He was paranoid for days that I thought he'd lured me there for the wrong reasons. You want to get under his skin tell him we were here, he'd never forgive any of us."

Clarisse was putting all of the pieces together and she was beginning to get sick to her stomach. It all made sense now. The reason he'd been so cruel to her, the reason he'd stopped telling her how much he loved her, the darkness in the woods because he was never there. All this time he'd met someone else and _she'd_ been playing the fool. He'd coerced her into the fight so he'd have an excuse to leave. All that time he'd been starting fights and making it seem like it was her fault, but he was the one who was leaving.

Another sound caught her attention; it was coming from the bar. She rose from the booth quickly and headed towards the bar.

"Where is she going?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. Grandma hasn't been herself lately. I don't know what she's doing but we better find out."

When they entered the bar they were temporarily detained for identification. Clarisse spoke to a man behind a sound booth.

"She wouldn't!" Mia exclaimed.

"Oh no." Charlotte said as Clarisse grabbed the microphone and headed toward the back of the bar. It was also the opening to the Lotus Lounge. The music began and Clarisse began to sing.

_You look at me and I can see the feelings gone_

_What happened to the dream we planned our future on_

_You turn away and try to say what we both know_

_But baby I can't let you go, let you go away_

_Cause I don't wanna lose your love_

_I don't wanna be the one who's broken hearted_

_Take the only love I've ever known_

_I don't wanna lose your love_

_How could you go and stop what we have started_

_Baby I don't wanna be alone_

At first Joseph didn't notice. There was already music in the Lotus Lounge and noise coming from the bar. Then all of a sudden he looked at her in alarm.

_I try to hide the hurt inside's so plain to see_

_I never could keep secrets from you anyway_

_So hard to face, I can't erase the thought of you_

_Baby won't you change your mind_

_Change your mind and stay_

And then Clarisse without any further hesitation ripped the wig off her head and threw the glasses on top of it. He stood up but seemed unable to move. Clarisse began to cry and couldn't get the rest of the words out. Crystal Gayle belted out the final lines of the song in her heart.

_Cause I don't wanna lose your love_

I don't wanna be the one who's broken hearted

She dropped the microphone on the floor and ran from the restaurant. Mia and Lily ran after her. Charlotte glared as Joseph with the venom of a viper. Before she walked out, Charlotte saw the woman grab the sleeve of his coat and coax him back down into his seat.

Clarisse had found Shades and made him drive her back to the palace before Mia and Lily could find her. Eric stayed near Charlotte's car so he could tell them where she'd gone but declined to ride back with them. Once in the car, Mia, Charlotte and Lily were all aflutter with what had happened.

"I can't believe she did that!" Lily said.

"And Joe just stood there. He didn't even go after her!"

"And that brunette he's with, she acted like nothing had happened. I wanted to scratch her eyes out!" Charlotte snarled.

They had plenty to say about Grace now that everything was in the open but when they arrived at the palace, the three women were silent. Charlotte assured Mia and Lily that she's check on the queen and would see them in the morning at breakfast. It was nearly 9pm before Charlotte stopped in to see the queen. She was relieved to see Clarisse sound asleep in her bed. Tears immediately stung her eyes as she noticed the picture of him missing from her wall.

Joseph finished his workout, showered and changed into a pair of black sweat pants. Without looking he grabbed a DVD from the cabinet. It was The Ghost and Mrs. Muir, Clarisse's favorite movie of all time. He had a flashback to last summer.

_Joseph had cooked steaks on the grill that he's let marinate for nearly two days. The taste and the tenderness were perfect. She'd been out walking Maurice and smelled mouth-watering aroma. Poor Spock had had to eat leftover beef stew that night. His steak went to Clarisse._

_"It really is heavenly. You are such a talented chef."_

_"BBQ master if you please my lady."_

_They talked about silly things and serious things but all of it seemed so relaxed. When darkness set in she said she had to get back to the palace of Charlotte would worry. Little did she know that Joe had sent her a text to tell her where Clarisse was. Maurice and Spock lay sound asleep on the sofa. He encouraged her to pick a movie and with sudden excitement she found one._

"I can't believe you have The Ghost and Mrs. Muir. It is my favorite more of all time! Rex Harrison is so dapper and handsome as Captain Daniel Gregg."

_"Yes well why do you think I grew this beard?" He teased._

_Joseph put the movie in and they laid on the oversized black beanbag. Her head was on his chest. He couldn't remember being happier. When the movie ended he thought she was asleep because her breathing was so calm. Before dawn he'd woken her up and smuggled her back into the palace. She confessed that she'd been awake after the movie but she felt so good in his arms that she'd wanted to stay there. He kissed her softly and he'd seen the bit of disappointment in her eyes when he didn't press. But he was determined that if she'd come to him once, she would again. He wouldn't frighten her._

Now he was lying on that same beanbag chair, watching that same movie but instead of her head on his chest it was that of his black Labrador. He was still dreaming when a knock sounded at the door. After the events of the day, could it really be her?

He opened the door to find Charlotte. She didn't look happy.

"Come in Lotti." He said.

"Don't call me that. Only people that I do not regard as the lowest form of sewer sludge can call me that."

He shrugged it off unintentionally but it bothered her.

"How could you treat her the way you did? I thought you loved her!"

"I do Charlotte. What do you want me to say? It isn't what you think? If you tell you it isn't what you think are you going to believe me?"

"No!"

"Then why argue?"

"Because she did something today that she never would've done if she weren't half crazy about you. She exposed everything she was. The queen in her was destroyed and all that you left her with was the pride of a broken women."

"Charlotte, why were there?" He asked.

"Why are you changing the subject?"

"Because you're attacking me and all along you were stalking me. Do you think I could miss that sweet little car of yours? I put the tint, the rims, and the spoiler on that car. I know what it looks like You were looking for my car but you also forget that I own two Harley Davidson motorcycles and on a day like today I never drive the car. If you wanted to know what I was doing, why did you drag her and Mia and Lily with you?"

"To prove that you weren't doing anything wrong!"

"I wasn't. I was having lunch."

"Yeah with that brunette also known as Grace!"

He laughed then.

"That wasn't Grace."

"Oh then who was it?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." He shot back.

"Then why were you trying to hide it there of all places?"

"Charlotte, listen to me, I've been Genovia's royal head of security for more than half my life, I have intelligence contacts all over the world. I've been at the head of six sting operations against Genovia's royalty. If I were trying to hide, you wouldn't have found me. But I did have the notion that once I saw you driving around town, that I should meet her somewhere you'd be less likely to go. Incidentally did you mention to my big brother Dom that you were there today?"

"Don't you even try to blackmail me!"

"I'm not. Wow Charlotte you really are mad at me. My best girl can't even take a joke from me anymore. Well I guess I'll live with it. Now please go home and take Mia and Lily with you, they are waiting for you outside." The bushes suddenly rustled and she could hear running.

"I wish I'd never took the time to know you. Underneath that protective black leather jacket you wear, there's just a black heart. I hope Dom hears about this and finishes the job those mobsters started on you in Brooklyn. Stay away from me."

He watched Charlotte storm out into the darkness.

"My father always told me that women would be the death of me. Well Spock my little Vulcan friend you all ready for the party tomorrow? I know how much you like to bark at fireworks. By the end of tomorrow night you'll get your fireworks."


	14. Ch 14: Saving Grace

_Sticky Note*- The long awaited chapter has arrived and I'm sorry it took so long for me to get back to this fic but I promise it's well worth the wait. Grace…..please tell the audience who you are…….._

Despite her better judgment, Clarisse felt good when she woke up. She recounted the previous day's events and decided it was better this way. Joseph had met someone and would soon move on with his life and that left Clarisse free to help Mia.

_Great, now I've completely lost what little of my mind I still have left._

She got out of bed and greeted her ladies maids. They seemed relieved that she was in a happy mood. She dressed in beige slacks with a matching cream and beige blouse and donned the now very comfortable tennis shoes.

Mia, Lily, and Charlotte were engrossed in conversation when Clarisse arrived and they immediately stopped when she entered the room.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully. "Croissants and yogurt for breakfast Orlando."

"Very good ma'am." The tall servant said to her and disappeared.

"Grandma, are you all right?"

"Perfectly darling. What are you and Lily doing today?"

"We're going down to the beach and taking to ferry out to the Fanton Hill Lighthouse."

"Phantom Hill as we used to call it. I went there once with—well anyway it was a long time ago but rumors have circled for centuries about an old Sea Captain that crashed his boat into the lighthouse in the 15th century. It was told that the weather was so bad, his beloved Esmerelda was flung into the ocean and he never found her body. Supposedly the sea captain haunts the lighthouse waiting for the day that she will return to him."

"Wow Grandma you should become a tour guide. Did you ever see the ghost?" Mia asked teasingly.

"Not face to face but she convinced herself that the sea captain had followed her home and began to haunt her garden." Joseph said entering the side door.

The room grew silent all except for Clarisse.

"Indeed. My carnations were especially lovely that year. Captain Gerard was a fine sea captain and an even better gardener. Now if you'll excuse me I have some things to attend to before this evening's gala and I need to get started. Charlotte will you meet me in an hour in the throne room. The Michaelson charity is coming up next month and I want to see to it that Mrs. Oppenheimer doesn't have to a thing."

"Yes ma'am." She said glaring at Joseph.

Clarisse left the room and Charlotte stormed out a minute later. Lily sensed the tension.

"I'm going to pack up my backpack and check my camera. See you upstairs Mia." She said and left the room.

"Joe?" Mia said simply.

"Princess."

"What happened to you? I thought you loved my grandmother. You told me you did when you came to see me last spring at school."

"That hasn't changed. I do love her."

"Then why are you doing this to her?"

"That seems to be a popular question these days. Princess, remember when I told that I'd give my life to protect your grandmother?"

"I remember."

"But do you remember what I said after that?"

"I guess not."

"I said that sometimes you have to sacrifice what's most important in your heart to protect someone with your life."

"Is she in danger?"

"All of her life, but no she's not in any danger now. My point is that sometimes you have to give up what you want in order to get what you need. I'm not proud of everything that I've done in my life but I can tell you that I do not regret one thing I've done when it comes to her."

He reached for her hand and the gentleness in his voice made her tearful.

"If you believe that I love her, then believe that I'd never betray her even in the darkest of nights."

Mia wiped away the tears and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll tell you a secret but you must never tell your grandmother."

She eyes him skeptically.

"After your grandmother and I came back from Phantom Hill, I began to tend her garden at night. My father was a gardener and he passed his knowledge down to me. The carnations were the envy of the social pages. She believed that Captain Gerard had done it himself. That's why your father's middle name was Gerard although she told your grandfather that she'd found the name in his family tree."

"Very impressive." Mia concluded.

"Trust me." He said quietly and rose from the table grabbing a croissant on the way out.

Clarisse walked through her garden with Maurice. The day was beautiful, She thought back to the summer of her youth.

_She'd been restless one night when Rupert had left for Portugal. She wrapped herself in a shawl and went to sit on the balcony. The moon was full and she could see the garden. Movement in the garden caught her attention. Two days before, she and Joseph had taken a trip to the haunted lighthouse and she'd felt an odd peacefulness when they'd left. She teased him saying that Captain Gerard had returned with them. Clarisse however was no fool. Just the nearness of Joseph made her calm. His bad boy undertones and fierce warrior inclinations were merely a disguise over his tender heart. Wasting no time, Clarisse climbed down the balcony and quietly and carefully walked to the garden. She was a little frightened at what she might find but her sense of adventure overruled her common sense. She hid in the darkness and there by moonlight was Joseph. He was working hard at transplanting some of the carnations that had been uprooted by the windstorm the night before. In all her life she'd never seen something so wonderful. She knew that he was doing it to make her happy but he'd never admit to it. She in turn continued on with the charade of Captain Gerard. By the time Phillipe was born, Clarisse was head over heels in love with Joseph. She kept her heart carefully guarded from Rupert and from Joseph. When the nurse asked what they were going to name the newborn Clarisse spoke the baby's name and in the midst of it she added Gerard. Rupert had a great great uncle named Herman Gerard and she'd told him that she loved the name but secretly it was Clarisse's way of naming her son after Joseph because in her heart Joseph embodied the spirit of the brave sea captain. Phillipe knew the tale and later on he found out the real story about his name._

Charlotte paced back and forth in the throne room. She'd begun recounting the argument she and Joseph had shared but something had bothered her worse than that. The woman, that had been with him at the restaurant looked acutely familiar. Yet she couldn't place her.

"Hello gorgeous." The voice boomed.

Dom had stopped by after all. She'd called him back after missing his call while at Joseph's. She been upset and he could sense it. Though she didn't tell him what had happened he still wanted to help. She'd declined his offer saying that she was going to bed.

"What are you doing all the way up here?" She was referring to his restaurant in Philligran.

"I brought you some bagels right off the press and these." He said handing her a bouquet of lilies. They were her favorite flower.

"Someone's being extra thoughtful this morning. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion sweetheart, I just heard it in your voice how upset you were and I needed to see that you were really all right."

"I'm all right." She whispered. But Dom was unconvinced. He moved closer and Charlotte all but disappeared in his arms. He smelled of fresh bread and marinara sauce mixed in with the soap he washed with. This was what comforted Charlotte. The world could all but fall down around her but Dom would never change. Her Dom was a fortress and she loved him completely.

"You gonna tell me what's a-matta you?" He said in his Brooklyn accent.

"Everything's messed up. Joe's not talking to the queen, I'm not talking to Joe. The queen isn't talking to hardly anyone unless it's related to duties. I can't stand it anymore."

"Honey, listen to me. What a man and a woman do to each other in the name of love is nobody's business but theirs. You can't get in the middle of it because it makes you a pawn. And pawns are dispensable."

"How can I not be in the middle? This is between two of the people that mean the most to me in my life."

"I know, but because you love them both you can't take sides. And you can't get torn apart trying baby. You're mad at Joe but you don't even know why. And as much as I love Clarisse, she ain't innocent in this either."

"I know that but do you know what I've gone through to help them be together?"

"Yeah I do and it's all because of that promise you never should've made you-know-who."

"And just whom would that be Charlotte?" Clarisse asked startling Charlotte out of her next answer.

"Your Majesty. Forgive me. I shouldn't have been talking about you behind your back."

"No, I'm not immune or ignorant to the comments that people make when I'm not around. Fortunately I do know how much you care for me and for Joseph. But I want to know who you made this promise to and what the promise was."

"Please don't make me tell you. I swore an oath to protect this secret."

"I see. It seems as if there are one too many secrets floating around between the people I love these days. I can only imagine the secrets that are hidden within the rest of the kingdom. Fair enough Charlotte you may keep your word for now. I have a feeling things are coming to light anyway. Now Dom if you will excuse us, Charlotte and I need to work."

"I'm gone like the wind darlin'. Am I still permitted to escort you to the benefit this evening?"

"As long as Charlotte agrees I would be honored."

She nodded at him tearfully and he winked at her.

Charlotte suddenly realized that she didn't have a date but she didn't care.

The benefit was held in the Carlisle Room of the palace. Clarisse and Dom had already arrived followed by Mia and Lily. Charlotte kept her eyes open for Joseph but had yet to see him so she headed into the party. Just like the man in the dress shop, Dom's jaw dropped at the sight of Charlotte in her new dress.

"Are you trying to kill me? Seriously I'm having a hard time breathing. If I see a guy blink near you I'm rearranging the order of his chin and forehead."

Charlotte feigned shock but deep inside she was exceedingly happy. Suddenly Mia nudged Charlotte in the direction of the front doors. Joe entered with two females on his arm. She recognized Sierra and her grandmother Rose. Sierra was fourteen with down syndrome. Dom and Joe paid them regular visits. He escorted both of them over to where Charlotte and the rest of the group stood. Dom's face lit up.

"Sierra my beautiful bambina. Look at you in that dress you are so pretty. Did your grandma buy you that dress?"

"Yes." She announced proudly.

"You look like a princess just like Princess Mia."

The girl grinned excitedly. Mia was Sierra's hero and she wanted to be just like her.

"Sierra, how would you like to wear a tiara with your dress?" Mia asked.

"I want to!" She shouted clapping her hands.

Mia removed the tiara she was wearing and carefully placed it on Sierra's head.

"Princess Mia and Princess Sierra, may I please take a photo of you both together?" Joseph asked.

Mia and Sierra linked arms and stood close for the picture. Sierra could hardly contain her excitement.

"Sierra sweetie let's go have some juice and we will see Princess Mia later. Tell her thank you."

"Thank you Princess Mia." She said and without encouragement she hugged Mia who was genuinely touched and hugged her back.

"Sierra will you come and dance with me?" Dom asked. Sierra again nodded with excitement.

"I can't thank all of you enough for inviting us. Sierra talks about you all the time Princess Mia. And she loves the queen too. Look at the smile on her face. I've always wanted to make her dream of being a princess come true."

"And so you have my dear Rose." Joe said.

"Will you and Sierra be at the mud volleyball game on Saturday?" Mia asked.

Clarisse had nearly forgotten her commitment to play in the game. A lot had happened in two weeks.

"Yes. Dominic is letting Sierra change the scoreboard. She loves numbers and when you give her a job with numbers she focuses really well." Rose said happily.

Charlotte was relieved that Joe had used his better judgment and hadn't brought Grace. Dom asked her to dance and pretty soon she had forgotten all of her worries. Mia was dancing Eric when she saw her walk in. Charlotte was dancing with the Prime Minister and wasn't paying attention. Joe walked over to the woman and kissed her hand. A moment later Charlotte was at Mia's side.

"I'll kill him myself!" Charlotte said through clenched teeth. Clarisse had finished her dance with Dom and walked over to Charlotte and Mia without seeing Joseph. Charlotte had only one chance. "Mia get your grandmother out of here quickly!"

"Uh Grandma can you come with me to the ladies room. I can't get out of my dress on my own."

Joe and Grace began to walk towards the group and Charlotte began to panic. Clarisse was telling Mia that Olivia was available to help her. Charlotte had to stop Joseph before they got to Clarisse. She moved to intercept only a few feet from Clarisse.

"You have some nerve showing up with her." She spat at him.

"Charlotte calm down before people start to notice."

"Good let them notice you and your new girlfriend!" She reached up to smack him but Joe hadn't trained with Master Ya-Moto for nothing. He caught her arm in the air and gripped it tightly.

"Charlotte what is going on?" Clarisse asked before she saw Grace.

But instead of the angry betrayed reaction, Clarisse smiled.

"Carmen?" She asked.

"Hello your Majesty." The other woman said.

Dom didn't give them time to figure it out. He quickly ushered them all outside onto the balcony and closed the doors. He knew what was coming and everyone began to talk at once from outside.

Charlotte was the first to get everyone's attention.

"What do you mean Carmen?" She asked. "Who is Carmen I thought she was Grace."

Joe smiled at Carmen and looked back at Charlotte. "Carmen is my little sister. And if you've paid attention at all Lotti you would know that Grace is really Clarisse."

Everyone gasped out loud except for Clarisse who turned in embarrassment.

"Is that true Grandma?" Mia asked.

Clarisse looked at Joseph with tears in her eyes. And then she nodded slowly. "How did you know?"

"Well usually I don't reveal how I find things out but in this case I didn't know until you had me retrieve the ring when we were in San Francisco."

Dom knew everything but he also knew that this was a private conversation. He caught Carmen and Lily's attention and ushered them back into the party. Then silently he returned and gathered Mia and Charlotte who he literally had to drag away.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte demanded standing next to Mia.

"It's what I told you, the things of love between a man and a woman are no one's business but their own. You know the truth now; let them talk about the details. I'm sure they'll tell you later. And don't even try to cross me." Charlotte and Mia sighed in defeat and hoped they would be party to the story. Dom went to check on his catering crew.

"Ok now we get the truth." Charlotte said.

"We promised not to go out there."

"We aren't but we have a suspect to question, Carmen."

"Good idea! Charlotte, how could not know that was his sister?"

"There's eleven years between them. I haven't seen Carmen since she was three!"

"Can you say spitting image of Joe?" Mia questioned.

"That room is fairly dark and I was angry I didn't examine her. Come on let's go."

"How did you know it was me from the ring?" She asked sitting beside him on the bench.

"You forget just how proud of your sons I am. When Phillipe was in school he wrote you letters and you used to show them to me. When he finished the letters he always signed them with a simple letter G. You told him the story of the famous sea captain named Gerard and how he'd gotten his middle name. He loved that name and since Captain Gerard was a secret, he signed his letters that way. The letter with the ring was not your handwriting it was Phillipe's. How could it not be you?"

"He showed me the ring the night you'd lost it. Rupert and I had a quarrel about something and you were off fighting some intruder. I wanted to see you so I snuck down to your cabin and Phillipe was sitting on your steps waiting for you. He was surprised to see me. I tried to lie to him but even at a young age my son knew me so well. Rupert loved both of his boys but Pierre was his pride and joy as heir to the throne. Phillipe resented Rupert for it but he adored you. He said he'd overheard you telling Dominic about buying the ring and that one-day you were going to propose with it. With all his heart Phillipe wanted you and I to be together. It only made me feel guiltier about loving you. I asked him to protect that ring and that when it was time I'd give it back to you personally. He wrote that tiny little note and put it in the box. Then to keep it safe he'd given it to Mia's mother Helen. She gave it to me when we went the first time to see Mia."

"So why did you give it back?"

"Because I didn't want you to leave Genovia and yet I had no right to ask you to stay. You've always been so honest with me and I've treated you terribly. I thought if I gave you back the ring and you remembered why you bought it then perhaps you wouldn't go."

"So you made up Grace and the Myspace profile and all of that to get me to stay? I had no intentions of leaving then."

"No, I made up Grace so I could talk to you. As the queen or as just Clarisse I had difficulty telling you things the way I used to. When you told me you had tattoos I realized that despite the many years we'd know each other, I knew little about the man you'd become. So I researched it and I learned how to create a profile and then I sent you that request. In two very short days I learned so much about you. I never knew you wanted to buy a Mustang or that you'd driven one off a cliff. I nearly fell off my bed when you told me that. I didn't know that Dominic saved your life or that you were so close with my father. And suddenly getting to know you was like a drug. I used facts from a novel to create Grace's life and suddenly I was trying to convince you that I wanted to be with you."

"Taking the queen out of her element you mean?"

"I was thinking you'd ask me to go fishing, the food fight and the shower was not only out of my element but out of this world."

He smiled for the first time and nodded his head.

"I thought if I could keep talking to you on the computer and we would get closer outside of it, then maybe I wouldn't be afraid to be with you. But when you kissed me in the shower, food dripping off our clothing, and the fear that we'd be caught, something else arose inside of me. I was having a hard time maintaining my focus and I was starting to lose touch of the queen I'd become."

"It was what I was hoping for but not the way you thought I was hoping. When Phillipe died you shut yourself down. I don't think Genovia has ever had such a mighty queen but Clarisse was gone. You never laughed when were in the garden walking together. You stopped coming to my cottage to have dinner. You began to treat Charlotte like a servant again and not even Dom could get you down to his restaurant. I wasn't trying to be selfish Clarisse. I just wanted your heart to fill with light again. Phillipe's death crushed everyone and I couldn't pretend to know the pain a mother feels but as I said when we buried him, we buried Clarisse too. When you and I were throwing food at each other it was like when King Rupert left on business and we'd stay up late and have popcorn fights and go mattress surfing at all hours of the night. You were laughing and happy again and then you sent me that letter about seeing other women. How could I see anyone else but you? I love you. At first I thought you were just resisting but then I realized you had every intention of locking down again. So I staged the call about me being arrested and Charlotte kidnapped but when you arrived at Mia's place you were angry and didn't seem relieved that I was all right. So I told you I was leaving and actually I am."

"What? Joseph please!"

"Hold on a second, it isn't what you're thinking. I'll explain in a minute."

"Oh and then you insulted me and called me my mother. She hated me passionately because of my father. She left him and then when he finally opened his heart and married Estelle two years later she wanted him back. The rest of her life she was bitter and angry with him and as a result me as well. But you told me I was her. You had to have known how badly that hurt."

"I did but I also know you and I knew you'd dwell on it. And if I could get you to dwell on it you might see that I was right. I just wanted you to come back and find Clarisse again. I promised I'd keep you save and I'd give my life to protect you. One way or the other I was going to rescue what little of yourself you had left and I was going to give you back the throne that this other persona had stolen."

"And what happened in the restaurant?"

"A miscalculation on my part. You see Dom forbid Charlotte from going to the Lotus Lounge ever again. The place was taken over by new management last year. The lounge is just a nice intimate place to eat now. Since the food is so good the place gets crowded and noisy. I wanted to talk to my baby sister without all the noise. I never expected to see all of you in there. By the way I do not like you as a blonde and I better never see that wig again."

"Don't worry it's long gone. But why didn't you just come over and tell me you were with Carmen?"

"Because I didn't think you saw me and there was no reason to get Carmen mixed up in our problems even though I told her everything. When you stood there singing that song I didn't know what to do. Carmen just froze where she was and that's why you didn't see her face. I was just getting used to the idea of knowing you were Grace. I confirmed it on Thursday night."

"Thursday? What happened on Thursday?"

"Well for you it ended with a Nolan Ryan pitch of your cell phone out the window. But for me it was a little different."

She gasped at the reminder. So she hadn't been dreaming about telling him she loved him.

"You didn't text me back!" She accused.

"I was in the process of climbing up the balcony when you launched your phone!"

"What?"

"A funny thing happened. I was laying on my bean bag chair in the dark listening to the radio."

That explained why she didn't see the light glowing in the trees.

"All of a sudden DJ Mackie starts talking to a lovely woman named Ramona. Your voice is unmistakable but then you dedicated the song to Julio. You remembered quite well that my father calls me Julio. Then my phone starts buzzing and amazingly as if I'm dreaming you begin to text me. So I decided to stonewall you because if you were actually coming to me for once then I wasn't going to give an inch until you gave me a mile. So I text you all the way from my cottage to your balcony and I decided that perhaps you'd tell me you loved me in person and the next thing I know your phone is flying out the window. So I retrieved it and erased all the messages between us. I got up into the balcony and I waited until you fell asleep. I logged onto your laptop, found your Myspace credentials and when I logged in there was Grace's full profile ready for me to edit. I shut down the computer. Place your phone on the desk and I went home."

"Good heavens you frighten me. I can't continue to make you angry. Who'd protect me from you?"

He laughed and pulled her close to him.

"Joseph, after all we've been through lately can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Do you still want me? Even as cold as I've become? Even after all I've put you through with this ridiculous game?"

"Oh Clarisse, with all my heart I want you. I love you with the heart of a warrior and a servant. I love you more than my own life. If we can't be anymore than the best of friends then I will hold onto that and I will make sure that it's enough."

"Good, now can I make a request?"

"Please make it."

"Will you put your arms around me and kiss me like you did that night in my suite? I've wanted that for so long."

He rose from the bench and wrapped his arms tightly around her and then he found her lips. The kiss was unafraid, promising, and revealing. She wanted him every bit as much as he wanted her. When finally he broke the kiss, she moaned in defeat.

"Call the fire department. You've set the palace on fire." She said against his open mouth. His tongue seized its opportunity to advance and when it entered her lips she sucked in a startled but pleasurable gasp. Her hand clenched the vest beneath his tuxedo jacket and it was all he could do to keep from tipping over.

"I have to stop now." He said breathlessly. "Two more minutes of that and I will no longer be able to maintain my sense of honor. We have to get back to the party. I need to talk to you about Carmen and I need to bed Charlotte for forgiveness.

"That was fun. I never knew what reckless abandonment meant until that. My heart might come right out of my chest."

He kissed her one final time. "You think that's fun. Wait until I kiss you that way in the mud!"

_Just two chapters left and I promise no more fighting for our favorite duo. Oh all right there is one but you wouldn't begrudge me a fight in the mud would you? Posting within the next day or so…..Onyx_


End file.
